Strip Down
by Kristina Chang
Summary: Hermione comes up with the idea to strip for the boys. To each girl her own boy, and Hermione's with WHO? Rating for some mild nudity and crude implications. A fun story. laughable and cute. WARNING: participants are EXTREMELY OUT OF CHARACTER.
1. A Party is Planned

Summary: He had somehow become friends with the Great Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. However, still not friends with top witch Hermione Granger. But all that changes when Harry and Ron invite Draco to a private party in one of the Gryffindor rooms…

A/N: er… right… I jus had this urge to write this story. I don't really know where this idea came from… but I like it. ^_^ oh yeah! I might be um… inserting my own thoughts in here. And they're gonna be in parentheses.

Strip Down 

A Party is Planned…

By Kristina Chang

It had been a fairly normal day. Harry, Ron, and Draco were hanging out during dinnertime. They had taken to alternate seating at the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. For the moment, Draco was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Although it was very commonly known that the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses did not get along at all, the only exception were the three students currently conversing.

Hermione walked over to the trio of friends. She knew for a fact that Draco still did not like her, but she tried to befriend him anyway… or… at least be nice to him. However, try as she might, Draco still called her "mudblood" and various other er… Impolite names. Why he still despised her, but talked to the "Golden Boys"? She did not know. But she was starting to get really sick and tired of taking all the crap he was throwing at her. But she'd never say that… at least not to his face.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Draco. How was your day?" Hermione asked the three politely. She smiled as she said that. It wasn't a forced smile, but a nice and relaxed smile. 

Harry and Ron opened their mouths to answer but Draco answered before they could.

"What are you doing here Mudblood?"

'Well… you can't change EVERYTHING you want to change." Hermione sighed and just smiled that smile- they one that said she didn't care about that remark. Although it did give her a slight pang in the heart. 

"I'm doing quite well, thanks Draco. And well, is this not the Great Hall? I'm going to eat, of course. Silly Draco. *Giggle* Bye Harry, Ron. Bye Draco." She gave him a wink before walking away to another end of the table to sit with Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny. As soon as she sat down, the girls started talking at once and relaxed into the comfortable atmosphere.

Meanwhile…

"Malfoy, I don't understand why you're still so mean to her. I mean, seriously, man, she's done nothing to you for like the past three years!" Harry spoke to Draco in a somewhat exasperating tone.

"I know, right? I know you got the hots for her. Who DOESN'T?" Ron laughed and Harry joined him. But Draco wasn't laughing at all.

"Weasley. You just don't get it, do you? She's a mudb… muggle. ALL muggle. THAT'S the problem. It doesn't matter to my father if I hang out with you because you're pureblood. And well Potter, you're half, but you'll always be a problem. Just because you're the famous Harry Potter. You're always the problem. Herm… Granger's ALL muggle. That does NOT settle well with my father. At ALL. And besides, she's just too damn smart."

They all laughed at that response.

Back at the girl's end of the table…

Hermione laughed at Parvati's story of discovering Ron and Lavender in the hall closet. Meanwhile a deep crimson color brushed Lavender's cheeks. Ginny was also blushing a bit. But only because she did not need to know of her brother's er… extracurricular activities. (LoLz! Would YOU want to know THAT? I mean, really… I think I'd rather stay in the dark…) Parvati also laughed from remembering that day. But suddenly, Hermione stopped laughing and became serious.

"OK. Now if THAT is settled…" Hermione looked at Parvati who was still laughing.

"Parvati! Shut up!" Parvati quickly shut up. You did NOT want to get on Hermione's bad side. NEVER!

"Well… I've been trying to get Draco to be nice to me… since he became friends with Ron and Harry… but anyway let's have a party tomorrow!" 

Lavender, Ginny, and Parvati looked at Hermione strangely, relating to her fast mood changes and sudden topic switches. But then they all smiled and yelled out "yeah!" Hermione didn't pay attention to the weird looks at all, she got them all the time. (He he hey! So do I! ^_^)

"Ok! I was thinking…" Hermione didn't get to finish because Ginny interrupted her.

"Oh NO! Heaven forbid! Hermione was THINKING!… It's not like you don't. And you always think of the KOOLEST parties anyway. Well…continue then."

Hermione rolled her eyes but continued anyway.

"OK. This time it's gonna be an extra special party. Just for eight people. Us four and another four guys. It's gonna be Draco, Harry, Ron, and … Seamus. Oh don't look at me like that Parvati. I know you like him. That's the whole point." Hermione smiled that evil smile of hers. The other girls looked at her, afraid for themselves.

"Umm… Herms… what is this party gonna BE?" Lavender asked hesitantly.

"Oh! I didn't mention that yet? We're gonna make the guys want us." Hermione grinned. "They're gonna want us so bad that they'll go crazy if they don't have us. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! (evil laugh) Oh! He He. "Oop! Got carried away." She smiled so innocently that you could practically see the halo floating above her head. It barely concealed the imaginary horns sticking from her forehead. 

"Uh… right. How exactly?" Parvati asked this time.

"Oh um… well. We're gonna…" Hermione motioned for them to lean in closer so that no one else would hear. "We're gonna … strip." Hermione then laughed gleefully while clapping her hands together.

Lavender and Ginny looked at Hermione incredulously. But Parvati was smiling at Hermione's devious plan.

"I love it!" Parvati exclaimed excitedly. "Oh but Hermione… if we're all taking one person. That means you're gonna be with Malfoy!" She gasped in shock then looked at Hermione in amazement. "You like MALFOY! I can't believe it you fell for the Slytherin King! It's just too funny! The Gryffindor Queen falls for the Slytherin King at long last! *gasp*gasp*wheeze*wheeze*" Parvati was hyperventilating but she didn't care. It was just too GOOD! And not to mention funny too. 

Hermione smiled sheepishly. It was true. She figured she couldn't hid it forever. And one of them had to figure it out eventually.

"Alright alright, Parvati. You got me. You figured it out. But anyway, here's the plan. I'm gonna tell Harry and I'll tell him to tell everyone else. Don't make a mention of this little party to anyone! Got it? Good." Hermione crossed her arms in a finite sort of tone.

"Why don't you just tell all four of them?" Ginny wondered out loud.

"Well… in case you haven't noticed… Draco doesn't exactly fancy being in my presence. And besides, I'm not telling the boys what's going to happen. And we'll have costumes and masks so that they won't know who we are. It's funner that way." Hermione smiled. She just seemed to be smiling so much today. "Ok. Since everyone's settled, party's gonna be tomorrow night at 11. Since it's Friday and we don't gotta wake up early and stuff. Alright? Alright." Hermione said without waiting for a reply and stood up from the bench. 

"Hermione, where are you going?" Lavender asked, not yet finished with her dinner.

"Oh. I'm finished. I'm gonna go back to the dorm and see what we need to do to set up. Oh yeah! I'd forgotten to mention, the thing's gonna be in our dorm room. So Ginny, come at umm… after dinner!" When Hermione say Ginny nod slightly while in a daze, Hermione left to go back to the Gryffindor tower. All the time, she thought about how much she'd changed since the beginning of last year. She sighed.

'Oop! Better get thinking. Gots lots to do for tomorrow. Let's see… costumes, masks, rearrange furniture, umm…" it got later into the night and Hermione finally drifted off to sleep. She never even noticed the girls come in around 10. From hanging out in the common room, of course.

Authoress's Notes: well here it is. The first chapter. Hope you enjoy. 

R&R

Kristina Chang


	2. Telling Them

Disclaimer: shit! I never remembered to put the disclaimer! Well anyway, obviously, Harry Potter and all its characters do not belong to me. But I s'pose that they'd be happier with JK Rowlings anyway…

A/N: OH MY GOSH!! I got reviews within the first day that I posted this story!! I'm overjoyed!! Thank you to violin181 and fairlady for being one of the first couple reviewers!! You are so totally awesome! ^_^ 

well anyway… I should really write this story, ne?? yeah… hehe… ^_^

Strip Down 

Telling Them…

By Kristina Chang 

***********************************************************************************

Last time:

"Well… I've been trying to get Draco to be nice to me… since he became friends with Ron and Harry… but anyway let's have a party tomorrow!" 

"Umm… Herms… what is this party gonna BE?" Lavender asked hesitantly.

"Oh! I didn't mention that yet? We're gonna make the guys want us." Hermione grinned. "They're gonna want us so bad that they'll go crazy if they don't have us. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! (evil laugh) Oh! He He. Oop! Got carried away." She smiled so innocently that you could practically see the halo floating above her head. It barely concealed the imaginary horns sticking from her forehead. 

"Uh… right. How exactly?" Parvati asked this time.

"Oh um… well. We're gonna…" Hermione motioned for them to lean in closer so that no one else would hear. "We're gonna … strip." Hermione then laughed gleefully while clapping her hands together.

************************************************************************************

The next day… after Hermione totally passed out from thinking too much… 

Hermione woke up bright and early. She just couldn't wait to tell Harry about the party. Since you're wondering when Hermione ever even considered liking Draco at all… Well even if you weren't wondering… I'm gonna tell you anyway. 

Well… it all started that day… when Draco was just starting to befriend Ron and Harry. It was the day after they'd made the agreement to stop arguing and fighting. After seeing how Draco could put aside Harry and Ron and his differences, Hermione began to see him for being Draco Malfoy and not just Malfoy, which he was so commonly called since their first year. As the three became better friends, Hermione observed the REAL Draco Malfoy more and more. Although he did not speak to her, except to call her names, she would watch him under hooded eyes in the classrooms or in the silent corners, when she wasn't doing anything, which was a lot of the time. (cough*stalker*cough) she saw the real him in a total of two weeks. He turned out to be… not as bad as she had originally thought. He had a nice side. And after befriending Harry and Ron, his goons, Goyle and Crabbe, faded into nothingness. Well… he just ditched them. He became a real person in Hermione's eyes. And Hermione began to like this side of him more and more.

Hermione seeked out Harry and fervently hoped that he was alone. She found him talking with Ron and Draco in the Great Hall. At the Slytherin table. As if there was any place she was most UNwelcome. Well… it was there. And just because of her parentage. A fact that she could have never controlled. 

Hermione sauntered up to the table where the three were sitting as casually as she could. Which was pretty damn casual, then she put her acting skills to the ultimate test.

"Hey Harry. Can I… speak to you for a moment?" Hermione purposely acted fidgety under all the Slytherin's beady gazes. She rung the front of her robes and switched from foot to foot. But inside, she was far from nervous. She was actually smirking inside at how easily fooled the Slytherin were.

Smart as he was, our dear friend Draco took the bait.

"What are you? Scared of us Slytherins, Mudblood?"

Ron and Harry immediately shot him a glare, which Draco ignored. Hermione, however, was waiting for this statement. She immediately stopped shuffling on her feet and stood straight and tall

"Actually Draco, I'd be more scared of a couple of teddy bears in bikinis. And I wanted Harry…" she left that sentence hanging for a while when she saw the livid look on Draco's face and smiled at him before continuing.

"…to come with me…" hanging again. "So I could tell him something very VERY important concerning him and me…" she looked at the surrounding Slytherins and she spoke again, smirking first.

"…that none of you need to know." Hermione finished off nonchalantly and she giggled to herself when she saw the many angry stares of the Slytherins. She thought to herself…

'I wonder why they're so angry. Hmm…it's not like I DISSED them or anything… I mean, I DID lead Draco into thinking that Harry and I are… doing something we're NOT or maybe because I brushed them off like nothing and like they don't mean shit to me. Oh! I think THAT might be why… oh wait… no… I DID diss them… the teddy bear thing! Oh that's right. *giggle* oh but Draco's not angry. He seems quite… hmm… amused, if I might say so myself. And I do.' Hermione dragged Harry away from the Slytherin table. 

"You shouldn't have done that." Hermione just stopped and looked at Harry like he had three heads. She spoke in a normal tone so that anyone around them, like the Slytherin table, could hear.

"WHAT!? I don't think so. I'm not scared of a group of people. ESPECIALLY a group of Slytherins. And like I'd ever EVER be afraid of the Slytherin KING. I'm the Gryffindor QUEEN! I'm afraid of NO ONE! Least of all a bunch of snakes." Hermione exclaimed quite proudly and not to mention, loudly, too. 

"You'll get yours MUDBLOOD Granger. Your time'll come." Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice was heard throughout the Hall. Hermione just turned around calmly to address her. 

"Oh yes. PANSY. My time will come. But I'll make sure that yours comes way WAY before mine. And… oh yes. My NAME is HERMIONE GRANGER. NOT mudblood. Remember that." Hermione finished in a serious tone and dragged Harry outside to the Great Hall doors, not paying any attention to the whispering around the Hall. She knew that everyone had heard her. But she didn't care. She'd been in the center of attention before. She didn't really like it, but she could deal with it if need be. 

As soon as Hermione and Harry stepped out of the Great Hall and into the hallway, Hermione stopped to talk business. 

"Well, dear Harry. What I needed to talk to you about was tonight. You're not doing anything, are you? Of course you're not. Well good." Harry had his mouth open, but closed it after Hermione answered her own question.

"My… friends are having a party. And they wanted you to come. It's in my room; the girls and I are "renting" it out to them. And they wanted you to bring Draco, Ron, and Seamus. It's just you four. So don't go talking about it. Or else they'll get really…angry. And you don't want that to happen. Well anyway, I'm not really gonna be there. So yeah, you're gonna have to er…fend for yourself. I'm just kidding. You won't have to. I think you're rather going to enjoy this little party. Oh, very much." She giggled.

"Um…Hermione, you know these people right?"

"Oh! Of COURSE, Harry. I wouldn't stick you with STRANGERS…" she was looking at him with wide eyes, acting innocent, which she was far from. 

"Oh. OK. Who are they? If you know them, well, so will i."

"Oh Harry. I can't tell you silly. It's a secret. But I CAN tell you that you will enjoy this party. Well be at my room at 11 aright? Good. Oh. I'm sure that the Fat Lady will let Draco into the common room. I'm sure he's been through before. I'm gonna go back to the table. If you're late, you're all gonna pay for that. And suffer my wrath! HA HA HA HA HA! (evil laugh) Just kidding. Go back to your Slytherin buddy." With that, she pushed him into the Hall. She made sure all eyes were on them (specifically Draco's) and kissed Harry on the cheek.

She winked at him and turned to wink at Draco, then headed to the Gryffindor table, laughing merrily. 

"Now WHAT the hell was THAT?!" Ginny exclaimed, fury written all over her face. 

"Chill Gin. I was just messing with their heads. You know how guys are. They think everything MEANS something. I just wanted to play around. I'm not going after your man. Don't worry about it. Potter is ALL YOURS! And besides, he's like my brother. That's just…just… icky!" Hermione screwed up her face like she smelled something bad.

Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny all laughed at her. Ginny was relieved that Hermione just thought of Harry like a brother. 

"Oh Herms. I think Draco likes you. He's been staring at you since you came in." Parvati told Hermione.

"Oh really? Well good. That Pansy slut is really starting to annoy me. Maybe he'll stop fucking her and get rid of her."

"Oh… is someone JEALOUS?!" Lavender teased and laughed.

"No! Someone is NOT! She just makes me want to …vomit… at the way she hangs all over him. it's disgusting!"

"Right right. And da Nile just ain't a river in Egypt." Ginny teased her some more.

"Ugh! You… people!" Hermione laughed. "I just don't know why I'm friends with you dorks!"

Lavender laughed and answered.

"It's cuz we make your life so much more interesting. And 'sides, you need SOME PEOPLE to unleash all that creative talent in your brain with. Am I right, girls?" the others nodded and laughed.

Meanwhile…

The boys stared at the four girls at the Gryffindor table; each of them entranced by their beauty. Harry suddenly remembered Hermione's statement. 

"There's a party tonight. Gryffindor room. No talking about it. Malfoy, you're invited. I gotta talk to Seamus." Harry told them without taking his gaze away from a certain red-haired Weasley sitting at the Gryffindor table. (NO, not Ron!) He turned to look at Ron and Draco, who both nodded in reply. Harry then walked over to Seamus, informing of the event that happened later that night.

Authoress's Notes: Yay! Finished with another chapter! Don't forget to review!

Kristina Chang


	3. Preparty Preperations

A/N: well here it is… another installment of the wonderful (in my mind) fanfic… thanks for all those who reviewed! It means SO MUCH TO ME!!! Thank you!! And I got my brother to beta for me! So there should be less mistakes. But there might still be some. I'm only human after all, ne?? of course. ^_^

Disclaimer: well… apparently Harry Potter and all it's characters don't belong to me. Of course they're gonna be happier with JK Rowlings.

Strip Down

Preparty Preparations

By Kristina Chang 

************************************************************************************

Last time:

"Well, dear Harry. What I needed to talk to you about was tonight. You're not doing anything, are you? Of course you're not. Well good." Harry had his mouth open, but closed it after Hermione answered her own question.

"My… friends are having a party. And they wanted you to come. It's in my room, the girls and I are "renting" it out to them. And they wanted you to bring Draco, Ron, and Seamus. It's just you four. So don't go talking about it. Or else they'll get really…angry. And you don't want that to happen. Well anyway, I'm not really gonna be there. So yeah, you're gonna have to er…fend for yourself. I'm just kidding. You won't have to. I think you're rather going to enjoy this little party. Oh, very much." She giggled.

************************************************************************************

After classes that day, Hermione fled up to her room. Dinner was in one hour (I don't really know exactly… so I'm gonna guestimate) so she had to get the outfits by then. The outfits were already picked out.

She'd gone shopping last week and stepped into the new muggle shop in Hogsmeade. She walked in and lo and behold she found the perfect outfits. And that's when she came up with her plan. That day, she'd bought the four sets, which seemed to be made for her friends and her. They were the perfect size and the colors matched each of the girls. She'd had the shopkeeper hold the clothes in storage until she called for them by owl. 

Hermione hurriedly ran to the owlery to send the owl to the shop so that the clothes could be flown up to the school by owls. 

As Hermione walked back to her room, she thought about how to place the beds. Four beds didn't really leave much room to have a party. But Hermione didn't bother to think about that right now, she just left that to the girls and after dinner.

As Hermione walked into the common room, she looked up at the clock and noticed that it was already time to go eat dinner so she just turned around and walked back out of the room to the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall…

Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati saved Hermione a seat at the Griffyndor table. However… they were sitting right next to Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Draco. Of COURSE, Parvati had to put Hermione next to Draco.

When Hermione saw this, she begged Ginny to trade seats with her. But Ginny didn't want to leave Harry's side so Hermione forced herself to sit next to Draco.

"Hello Draco. I trust that your day has been well. Considering Pansy hasn't attached herself to you today." Hermione made pleasantries with Draco, not wanting him to think she was afraid of him.

"Yes. EXTREMELY happy." Draco replied with his teeth gritted. Harry and Ron forced him to "behave" himself while in Hermione's presence or at least not call her mudblood.

Hermione smiled as he didn't call her mudblood.

"So you're coming to my… friend's party then?"

"Yes. As if I had a choice. Potter listens to you. For some strange reason or which I cannot comprehend."

"Well, it's only because he knows I can beat him in a wizard's duel any day. Maybe we can duel someday. I have picked up many interesting spells and tricks throughout the years." Hermione stopped to eat. 

Draco just watched her eat. He seemed fascinated with her all of a sudden. Harry kicked his leg under the table to get him out of that trance.

Draco looked at Harry thankfully and resumed eating. Until he felt someone's foot rubbing against his right leg. He looked up at Harry and thought that he might have done that accidentally but he was absorbed into talking to Ginny about something. Then he looked to his left at Ron. He was just staring at Lavender, who was sitting next to Ginny but talking to Parvati. Then finally Draco looked at Hermione. But Hermione was just eating as if nothing in the world could bother her. But Draco looked more closely… and he could see that she was holding in a smirk. 

"It's YOU!" Draco suddenly exclaimed from nowhere. Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Ron, Parvati, and Seamus all looked at him strangely. Draco just looked back at all of then and they went back to what they were doing.

"What do you think you're DOING?" he whispered to her furiously.

"Me? I'm not doing anything." Hermione answered innocently.

'Too innocently' Draco thought but he didn't say that out loud.

"Right right…" Draco replied instead, quite sarcastically.

Hermione just giggled, smiled and continued to eat her dinner.

The motions on his leg didn't stop.

Suddenly, Hermione stood up. And guess what, no more rubbing on his leg either. She waved to Lavender, Ginny and Parvati.

"I'll see you girls later, OK? Aright." Then she left. But not before giving Draco a wink and a smile.

The girls shouted out some good-byes and just resumed eating.

Hermione quickly walked to the Gryffindor tower, anxious to see the outfits that she knew were already in her room. She also couldn't wait 'till 11. She couldn't wait to start the party. She was so excited. Forget walking, Hermione practically ran to Gryffindor tower.

The Fat Lady barely saw her as she yelled the password from the end of the hall and fled into the room as soon as the portrait opened a tiny bit.

"I wonder what's got her in such a hurry." The Fat Lady portrait wondered idly before leaving to converse with her friend, Violet, for a while.

Inside the Gryffindor tower…

Hermione ran up the stairs to her room. She saw what she was waiting for on her bed. There were four boxes: one silver-blue, one green, one purple, and the last one red.

Hermione couldn't contain in her excitement. She opened the silver-blue box and even though she'd seen her outfit before, she still gasped at the sight. It was simple, but it could still evoke the response she wanted from the guys.

'Hmm… I've been here for about half an hour. Amazing how time flies when you're in awe. Where the hell are the girls?' Hermione was about to go searching for them but when she opened the door, the three remaining girls stumbled, more like fell, in, laughing at God knows what.

Hermione just stood there with her hands on her hips. Like a mom who caught her children breaking the rules. 

"Oh come on, Herms. We're not late at all. It's only been like a couple minutes are something. Lighten up!" Parvati was sprawled on the floor. She was still laughing a bit. As was Ginny and Lavender. Hermione couldn't help but start laughing at the sight of them all over the floor.

"Well then. Shut the door and shut up." Hermione stopped laughing and became serious.

Lavender, Ginny, and Parvati listened raptly to their "leader" for the instructions.

"I have the clothes. There are different colors for each of you. Lavender, you have the red set, Ginny has the green one, Parvati has the purple one and the silver-blue one is mine. The clothes are all the same. Except for the color and the masks. We don't want them to know it's us 'til the end, now do we?" Hermione looked at all of them. "Of course not. Well we should get started changing. And we need to change our hair and eye color too. That'll REALLY throw them off. He He He He He." 

Each of the girls opened their boxes. They all wondered how such simple outfits could be so beautiful. They each held up a different colored mask. Each of the masks had a few sequins sewn into it, but all in different patterns. They were surprised to see jewelry in the boxes as well. So was Hermione.

Hermione picked up the note that she didn't know was attached to her box until now.

Hermione, 

I saw that when you bought these outfits, you hadn't gotten any jewelry. I'm sure that you and your friends have some, but I just couldn't resist giving these to you as well. Don't worry about the charge, dear. Consider it my girt to you. Best of luck with the boys. ~_*

The Shopkeeper

"What a wonderful person. I must remember to thank her. But… I never told her that we were gonna show off to guys. Well girls. We have a new appearance to get into. I'll tell you what we're gonna do………" Hermione told them how the night was going to go.

5 or 6 hours later… The girls were as ready as they'd ever be.

The knock came at precisely 11 sharp.

'Good. Harry listened to my advice. Not like he'd dare not to.'

Hermione and the girls stood by the door. A cloak completely obscuring their features and their outfits and masks on underneath. They looked like entirely different people. Hermione went to open the door.

Let the night begin…

Authoress's Notes: well… sorry to leave at such a point. Well… it's only just begun. And oh yeah! I'm so crappy with fashion. But I'm gonna try. But I don't think anything's gonna match… R&R!! 'Til next time! 

Kristina Chang


	4. Introductions

A/N: Welp. Another installment. Another read, ne? Yay. I upped the rating for language is all. And clothing… well… lack of clothing…

Strip Down

Introductions

By Kristina Chang

********************************************************************************************

Last time: 

The girls were as ready as they'd ever be.

The knock came at precisely 11 sharp.

'Good. Harry listened to my advice. Not like he'd dare not to.'

Hermione and the girls stood by the door. A cloak completely obscuring their features and their outfits and masks on underneath. They looked like entirely different people. Hermione went to open the door.

Let the night begin…

********************************************************************************************

The guys looked at the four figures in front of them. The only clue that gave them away as girls were their voices. The four figures wore long black hooded cloaks, which obscured all their features. After they got over the fact that they could see nothing of their hostesses, they turned their attention to the dorm room as one of the girls ushered them into the room. They looked around the room in awe. The normal rows of beds were arranged into a circle, with a sizable amount of space left in the middle. In the middle of the circle were four chairs. Each chair was facing an individual bed and had one of the boys' names on each one.

"Hermione has graciously allowed us the use of her room. If you would all sit down in your respective chairs that we have set up for you, we can get started with … something we'd like to present to you."

The guys didn't make a notion to move.

"Well what are you waiting for? Move it."

'This girl's attitude sounds so familiar. But… yes! She sounds like Granger! But she's not supposed to be here anyway. Damn cloaks!' Draco thought. Then he spoke up for he rest of the buys.

"We can't really see anything too well, the lights are so dim." 

"Fine. One of the girls will direct you to a spot. That will be where you're gonna sit." Hermione led Draco to a chair and the other girls led the guys.

Then the girls disappeared and blended into the shadows, like magic. The lights darkened to almost black and a voice came from seemingly nowhere.

"Aright. Now to start off the evening, we're gonna be doing a special little… dance. There's only two things to remember. Now matter how tempted to join. DO NOT! And most importantly. No touching." Spotlights shone on the beds. A green light in front of Harry's bed, a bluish light in front of Draco's bed, a red light in front of Ron's bed, and a purple light in front of Seamus's bed. Figures could be seen behind the hood of the cloaks they still wore. They each held a different position.

Music suddenly started playing. It was "I'm a Slave 4 U" by Britney Spears. (It fit. Just imagine it if you know it. If not, then think of something else.) The beat began and the girls moved from their fixed state. First removing their cloaks to reveal their head, then they unlatched their cloaks to reveal their body and they tossed the cloaks to the floor while moving their hips to the music. 

Draco stared at the girl on the bed in front of him. the bluish-white light shining on her made the girl seem ethereal. Her outfit looked like the school uniform starting with the silver knee-high socks which adorned her long shapely calves. She was wearing a bluish-silver skirt and a silver-gray blouse. The top three buttons were undone and Draco could see the cerulean bra and the plus was the top of her breasts could be seen as well. On her neck was a simple necklace, which consisted of a single diamond on a silver chain. On her face was a silver mask framing her light blue eyes and she was wearing a blue hat, which obscured her charmed black hair. On each of her wrists was a bracelet that connected to rings on her middle fingers.

Draco could only stare. She was breathtaking. He wondered why he never knew this girl before and why Potter had never introduced him to her. Vaguely in the back of his mind, he remembered that there were other people in the room as well, but he didn't care. He only cared about the woman in front of him at the moment.

Meanwhile… in other parts of the room… 

Ginny was dancing in front of Harry. Harry was less discreet than Draco about his surprise. Just a bit though. His mouth was open a bit, and he seemed to be having just a bit of trouble breathing properly. Even with his mouth open like that. Ginny had on the same outfit as Hermione, only with different colors. Her socks were silver, her skirt green, her blouse silver, her inner clothes a forest color as well as her hat, which covered her shiny silver hair, and she was wearing a single emerald on a silver chain. 

Harry couldn't help but feel attracted to this girl. She seemed very familiar, but he knew that he'd never met anyone like her before. He didn't put any more thought into it and just sat back to watch the show.

Seamus, on the other hand, was not as discreet as his surprise at all. His mouth was wide open in shock his eyes seemed to be bulging out of his eye sockets. In front of Seamus was a girl in purple and black. Her socks were black and her skirt was purple, her blouse silver-gray, her bra a purple color and her hat black, covering her dark purple hair. She wore an amethyst stone hanging on a silver chain. 

Seamus, after getting over the apparent shock, could only stare and wonder why he was invited to a party like this at all. Unless the girl in front of him liked him. For what reason though? He didn't have a clue. But he took advantage of the fact and kept watching the show. Maybe… after he found out who this person was, she'd end up being the one that HE wanted. 

If you think Seamus's reaction was funny. Ha! You gotta take a look at Ron. Ron was almost suffering from a heart attack and he already had the beginning of a minor nosebleed. Although he knew that the only girl for him was Lavender, he couldn't help staring at the red and gold beauty in front of him. She wore gold knee-highs, a red skirt, gold blouse, scarlet bra and a golden hat to top it off. Circling her neck was a ruby on a golden chain. 

She moved with a fluid grace that seemed oddly familiar to him. But he didn't think that he knew anyone with blond hair that shimmered like gold. Except ONE person. And she couldn't possibly be doing this. He gave into looking at this girl and forgot about the little sense of recognition.

Back to the leaders of the two groups…

The mysterious girl in front of Draco moved WITH the music and BECAME the music. Now, remember, Draco has no idea that this is a strip show. He just thought that the girls were gonna dance in front of them 'til they itched to join them. In more ways than one. When Hermione and the other girls began to unbutton their blouses, all the boys' jaws dropped to the floor, not literally, of course. And Ron's minor nosebleed became an apparent nosebleed and started dripping onto his robes. Seamus, to his right, noticed, and muttered a spell to stop it. (How'd he know how to stop a nosebleed, I wonder.) But then quickly returned his gaze upon the girl in front of him again. Ron muttered a thanks, all the while never taking his eyes away from "his" girl. 

The girls took their blouses off tantalizingly slow and flung it at the guys.

Hermione's shirt landed in Draco's lap. He picked it up and inhaled the scent of her. It was a sweet mix of chocolate and strawberries.

Ginny's shirt landed on Harry's face. He immediately smelled the sweet cinnamon scent like a homemade apple pie. 

Parvati's shirt landed on the floor in front of Seamus. He picked it up and draped it around his neck causing the tangerine smell to permeate his senses.

Lavender's blouse landed on top of Ron's head. He smelled the signature apple scent of his girlfriend and was confused even more. But he wouldn't complain if the two girls turned out to be one in the same.

The guys looked at the girls in awe now even more than before. They were wearing a piece of cloth, which seemed to wrap around their upper body and exposed a lot of skin. (I can't describe it. It's like the thing in the Britney Spears' video, "I'm a Slave 4 U". if you've seen it, well, it's like that. If not. You should. It's really kool.) It looked like a bikini top in front and there were many long pieces hanging from the back. There was also a cloth wrapped around the girls' right arm with two trailing pieces hanging the wrap around.

The music played and the girls kept dancing. 

They boys began to feel tightness in their pants that they hadn't felt in a while. They were surprised that a group of strangers could even turn them on. But they were very sexy strangers with such a mysterious aura that the boys couldn't help but be attracted to them. Luckily, their robes covered up the painful evidence that showed what they were feelings.

The girls didn't notice, but Hermione could see Draco squirming to get comfortable in his seat. Hermione chuckled silently to herself, but kept on dancing.

Then in an unexpected move, the girls jumped down from the bed and each walke… sashayed over to their men slowly and sexy-like. 

They lifted their legs high in the air and over the guys' heads, giving them a glimpse of their underwear. The girls practically had their crotch in the guys' faces, they were so close. And when the legs came down, the girls straddled the guys in the chair. 

Hermione placed her hands on the sides of Draco's head and gave him little teasing kisses all over his face. She also messed up his hair, giving him the appearance that he'd just come back from playing Quidditch in the field on a windy day.

"You look so much cuter with your hair like that." Hermione whispered to Draco, kissing him full on the lips. But it was just a teasing kiss and she pulled away immediately after feeling him respond. She then enjoyed herself immensely by grinding her pelvis into his, evoking a small gasp from Draco and a large twitch from down below. Hermione smirked and played with his mind some more by messing with his body. 

Ginny was straddling Harry after the same leg-lifting move. She pressed down into Harry's groin and was immediately rewarded with a low groan from him. Entangling her fingers into his hair, Ginny spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"You know Harry, your eyes are just the most wonderful shade of emerald. A girl could get lost forever in your eyes." Ginny took off Harry's glasses and threw it onto her bed.

"I think, Harry, that it's not just your fame that makes you popular. Actually, I don't think it's your fame at all. It's most definitely your eyes. They entranced me the first time I ever met you." Ginny smiled and kissed him hard on the mouth, never loosening her grip on his hair.

Seamus was strangely quiet as Parvati sat upon him. 

"Who ARE you?" Seamus's voice came out raspy and hoarse from lust. 

Parvati giggled at him and kissed him slightly on the tip of his nose.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Parvati answered.

Seamus nervously raised his hands to Parvati's side, but she made them drop back to the side of the chair.

"Tsk tsk. Shouldn't do that. No touching allowed." Parvati teasingly told Seamus before resuming the lap dance.

Ron was, by far, the funniest of the group. As the easiest to embarrass, he was flushing a deep crimson while never taking his eyes off the girl in front of him. But in the recesses of his mind, he remembered that he had a girlfriend and this was considered cheating on her. Surely, this girl who was giving him a lap dance, a damn good one at that, should know.

"No. I can't let you do this. I-I have a girlfriend. This is cheating on her. I love her too much t-to do this." Ron managed to sputter out. But the girl did not stop, only hesitated slightly, but then she slowed down and sat down in his lap, smiling wickedly.

"So NOBLE, Ron. But what your girlfriend don't know… won't hurt her." She whispered into his ear, delighting in seeing him shiver at the way he breathed slightly into it. Lavender always knew that it was Ron's secret spot to convince him of anything.

"And she'll never find out anyway… I mean, what? Are YOU going to tell her that you went to a strip party?" Lavender added in her mind, 'since she already knows.' "So just relax. And let me take care of you." She purred into his ear.

Ron was about to push her off his lap after she'd said that, but she pulled his head forward and his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. Once Ron responded, Lavender pulled away and looked at his hands, which were poised to hold onto her waist. Lavender made a small "tsk tsk" and Ron let his hands drop.

Lavender, on the other hand, moved the next part of the plan into action. She unclasped his robe and pushed it off his shoulders to fall on the floor. Then she started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, kissing each piece of skin that was revealed. Lavender looked at the other girls out the corner of her eyes and saw them doing the same.

Hermione had just finished unbuttoning Draco's shirt and now it lay wide open, exposing his toned stomach and his smooth chest, from exercising for Quidditch. Hermione ran her long fingers all over his chest reveling in the smooth feel of it underneath her fingertips. Licking her lips in anticipation, and in a bold move, she leaned forward and sucked on one of his nipples. She delighted in hearing Draco groan in pleasure and moved up to his neck.

They all planned on giving the guys hickeys so that they wouldn't forget this night for a while. And just to give them a hard time during school hours. They knew that the guys didn't know any cover-up charms, maybe except for the occasional acne that pops up every now and then. But this was far from acne and that charm would NOT work. So the girls delighted in seeing them all suffer and they'd have to go through school with the blood-red hickey marks on their necks. 

Hermione smiled but continued to give Draco his hickey, sucking on his neck like a vampire sucking for blood. Finally, after Hermione was definitely sure that her mark would be left, she kissed her way up to his jaw line en route his mouth. But she didn't kiss his mouth when she got there. No no no, she teased him by kissing his chin, the corners of his mouth and even the tip of his nose. Hermione was so busy in teasing Draco that she forgot about his hands and she nearly screamed in surprise when she felt his frosty hands on her bare waist.

Hermione immediately stopped what she was doing to Draco and stood up in front of him. therefore detaching his hands from her. Hermione looked at him with a small frown. But then smiled again as she thought of something evil to do to him. 

"Tsk tsk tsk. Didn't we say that no touching was one of the two rules?! Now you don't get to play along. And I was so hoping you would too. Oh poo." She said with a childish pout.

"And now, I'm afraid I'll have to tie up your hands for being such a naughty little boy." Hermione left to fetch some rope from some odd part of the room while Draco was just left there hanging. 

Draco looked around at Harry, Ron, and Seamus. They seemed to be having fun and subjected to the same torture as Draco. He saw the other girls leave to get stuff and quickly turned to the boys to discuss some things.

"Potter! Hey Potter! HARRY!" Draco near yelled. 

Harry seemed to snap out of his daze and looked at Draco.

"What is it, Draco?" 

"Did you know that this was gonna be stripping?!"

"No! Hermione just told me to come here tonight at 11 and not to tell anyone else but you three. She just said that these girls were her friends and she wouldn't be here."

"Oh really?" Draco asked skeptically. "I don't think she left. I REALLY think she's still here. But odd is… I don't know WHERE."

"You don't think one of the girls…?!" Ron voiced out.

"Nah. I don't think 'Mione would want to kiss you or me for that matter." Harry answered Ron.

"Yeah. But what about Malfoy?" Seamus stated. "I know she doesn't like ME like that and I treat her like a sister anyway. She knows that. But Malfoy here… there's a chance." 

"ME?! And the know-it-all?! HA! Not very likely. Why, I say? Because she thinks I'm a jerk-off, a prat, and a twit to top it off. That's why. But her and ME? Hmm… I could like that… er… I mean…" Draco tried to cover up the slip but the others had already heard it.

Harry laughed at Draco.

"Malfoy! You LIKE Hermione!! Just admit it. I've been waiting to hear that YOU wanted HER since I figured out that SHE wanted YOU! You two are just too damn obvious. She's wanted you for so long, it's about time you wanted her back. But I didn't tell you that. Got it? Good." Harry smiled widely. 

Meanwhile in another part of the room…

The girls met up with Hermione, who was waiting for them.

"So how's your… dance going so far?" Hermione asked them all.

They all smiled in return. Ginny was the first to respond.

"I'm having so much fun! I can't believe this is so fun! I never thought I'd actually be doing this. But I am!" Ginny giggled.

"Oh Ron is having suspicions about me, I think. And he's so cute. He said that he didn't want to cheat on his girlfriend and that he didn't want to hurt her because he loved her so much. Aww… that's so cute! He really DOES love me." Lavender smiled and looked over at Ron wistfully from where they were standing.

"Seamus is just clueless. He has NO IDEA who I am. It's great." Parvati trailed off.

"And what of you and your dragon, eh?" Ginny questioned Hermione.

"Oh. Let's just say that it's going very VERY well. But I'm only afraid of one thing. What's he gonna say when he finds out it's me? Just normal, know-it-all, mudblood Granger? That's what I'm afraid of. The only thing." Hermione sighed.

"Don't fret, 'Mione. You are far from an ordinary witch. And if he doesn't see that then it's his loss. Don't you worry. I'm sure he likes you already. He seems very taken with you." Ginny reasoned to Hermione. Hermione nodded. "And besides, you always have your OTHER secret." Hermione nodded once again, smiling this time.

"Pfft. What are we waiting around for? Let's get going!" Hermione grabbed her rope while the others grabbed their miscellaneous items and walked back to the guys.

Authoress's Notes: I think I'm gonna stop here for now. It's quite long. And I'd like for you to be comfortable. LoLz. that's a line from Moulin Rouge. ^_^ My favorite movie!! And I think this story is gonna be longer than I thought. 'Til next time. ^_^ 

Don't' forget to R&R

Kristina Chang


	5. Unexpected or WhAt!

Authoress's Notes: I have a question!!! WHERE IN BLOODY HELL CAN I GET A FREAKING SLYTHERIN COLORED HARRY POTTER SCARF?!?!?!?! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL TO GET ONE!!! I just wanted to get that out. And if ANYONE could tell me WHERE to get one… that'd be great. I've finished this… chappy. 

Random fact: Left-handed people are statistically more likely to be geniuses, and to be insane. Left-handedness is more common among writers and some kinds of artists. But lefties tend to be more accident-prone and on average don't live as long. 

Funny. I'm left handed……

Disclaimer: you know, all I want to own, is ONE FREAKIN' HARRY POTTER SCARF!!! And I'd buy that too! Is that SO difficult?!?! GAH!!! Oh yeah… I don't own Harry Potter and the other ppls. Cuz… yeah, of course I don't. pfft. Yeah, right.

Strip Down

Unexpected… or… WhAt?!

By Kristina Chang

************************************************************************************

Last time:

"So how's your… dance going so far?" Hermione asked them all.

"I'm having so much fun! I can't believe this is so fun! I never thought I'd actually be doing this. But I am!" Ginny giggled.

"Oh Ron is having suspicions about me, I think. And he's so cute. He said that he didn't want to cheat on his girlfriend and that he didn't want to hurt her because he loved her so much. Aww… that's so cute! That's so noble of him. He really DOES love me." Lavender smiled and looked over at Ron wistfully from where they were standing.

"Seamus is just clueless. He has NO IDEA who I am. It's great." Parvati trailed off.

"And what of you and your dragon, eh?" Ginny questioned Hermione.

"Oh. Let's just say that it's going very VERY well. But I'm only afraid of one thing. What's he gonna say when he finds out it's me? Just normal, know-it-all, mudblood Granger? That's what I'm afraid of. The only thing." Hermione sighed.

"Oh don't fret, 'Mione. He'll get around. Don't you worry. I'm sure he likes you already. He seems very taken with you." Ginny reasoned to Hermione. Hermione nodded. "And besides, you always have your secret." Hermione nodded once again, smiling this time.

"Pfft. What are we waiting around for? Let's get going!" Hermione grabbed her rope while the others grabbed their miscellaneous items and walked back to the guys.

************************************************************************************

Hermione and the girls returned to the guys. By this time, the guys had finished talking and were just sitting and waiting for the girls to return. By now, the heat had dissipated and had gone almost altogether. But the girls were going to change that little fact in a couple moments.

"You know what, Draco. You've been a naughty boy. You've not been listening to the rules. You'll have to be punished. Tsk tsk." Hermione held the rope between her hands menacingly while plastered with an innocent face. She swayed over to Draco, transferring the rope bundle to one hand. Using her other hand, she traced patterns on his bare chest and slid it up to his neck and down his right arm to bring it behind the chair. She put the rope bundle down on the floor behind Draco's chair. Hermione stood and draped her arms over Draco's shoulders and onto his chest.

Hermione lowered her head to Draco's ear and whispered into it, her voice barely above the music.

"Oh Draco. I just LOVE your chest. It's so toned and hard… just feeling it makes me feel…" she licked her lips, inadvertently licking his earlobe. "…wet…" 

While she was talking, she began tying his hands together tightly. But not tight enough to hurt him, of course.

Hermione licked his ear one last time before retreating entirely. Leaving a cold space where she used to be.

"Tying hands together is so much more fun without magic. Using magic loses the…intimate touch, eh?" Hermione asked Draco closely.

Draco could only nod in reply. Hermione giggled at his response.

"Oh Draco Draco. You would've had so much more fun if you'd just listen to the rules. Now I'm going to have to do this all on my own." Hermione mock pouted again. Then she sat down comfortably onto Draco's lap. She felt him shudder and something else grow hard again and she took this into her advantage. She ground into his pelvis area as he unknowingly went up to meet her. Hermione felt the heat rolling off the area like waves, since they were only separated by her underwear. Her skirt fanned around her on Draco's lap and Hermione wanted to get as close as she could to stay surrounded by his warmth. She wrapped her legs around his waist as best she could with the chair there and encircled her arms around his neck, seemingly molding her body to his. She kissed his neck lovingly and kissed her way up to his neck to his face. Then she gave him a sweet kiss on the mouth.

Draco was hesitant in kissing her back. That last time he tried kissing her back, she pulled away immediately. But she seemed to be urging him to kiss her back. So he did.

Hermione nearly sighed aloud when Draco returned the kiss. She put it off before, but in truth, she wanted him to kiss her so badly she ached every time she saw him and touched him. Finally, she got what she wanted. Well, a part of what she wanted. 

Draco urged her to open her mouth so that he could explore within. She seemed eager to comply and readily accepted the offer. As soon as she opened her mouth just a bit, Draco plunged his tongue into her sweet mouth. She seemed to taste like her smell, strawberries and chocolate. He couldn't get enough of her. And the way she acted seemed so much like Herm… Granger. It was unbelievable how much their personalities matched. But why is he thinking about Hermi… Granger when another beautiful woman is sitting in his LAP, no less. And not to mention, causing many amounts of pleasure too. Just not enough yet. He so wanted to get rid of the restraints on his hands. He wanted to feel her soft and smooth body. How he wished he could reach his wand. And he also wanted to get rid of his and her clothes so that he could just bury himself in her sweet, tight warmth. But that's going a little far, seeing as how they only just met. Or so he thought they'd just met…

Draco and Hermione kissed until they ran out of air to breathe. And when they parted, they were gasping for breath and from the excitement they both felt. Hermione smiled radiantly and Draco's breath hitched as she became even more beautiful in his mind's eye. 

"I'm wasting time. Let's get this show on the road." The last part she'd said louder and made sure that other girls heard her as well. 

They each stood up in front of the boys as the song's switched in the background. (Pick a song! Any song…)

Draco observed Hermione raise her arms in the air and fingered the brim of the hat she still wore and flung it off behind her into the darkness. Her hair fell down in waves and she shook it loose. Then she ran her fingers lightly along the top of her breasts and traveled further down, spreading her fingers along her exposed, flat stomach. Then she traveled to her back and to her butt. She turned around and shook her butt in Draco's face. She started unzipping her skirt slowly, revealing the pale flesh slowly directly in front of Draco. When she finished unzipping her skirt, she turned around and looked at Draco before bringing her legs together and letting the skirt fall to the floor.

Draco's eyes widened as the skirt dropped and revealed what was underneath. It was a little blue piece of cloth! A thong, actually. Sure, Draco'd seen his fair share of girls in less, but on this one girl, no, woman, she was breathtakingly beautiful and she seemed flawless. Even with her clothes on, he'd thought that before.

Hermione and the others started dancing seductively and moved closer to the boys every few seconds. When they were about a foot away, the girls lifted their left legs up in the air this time and swept over their heads, for the second time that night. This time, when they put their leg down, the girls ended up sitting on the guys with their backs facing them. 

Hermione wriggled a bit, enough to create friction between them. The hard evidence that proved her plan to be working was against her butt. She raised her arms to frame his head and ruffle his hair a bit before moving her hands down, past his ears, to which she gave a playful tug, to his neck, where she turned her head and gave a small chaste kiss. Hermione began to rub her back against his chest, which was still exposed. These motions cause Draco to feel even hornier than before and she was rubbing him exactly the right way. He groaned softly in pleasure, his eyes closed, and almost lost it when Hermione turned around and started to rub him lightly through his pants with her hand. Draco let out a small cry softly.

"…Don't stop…Hermione…" 

Hermione stopped abruptly and Draco's eyes flew open.

"WhAt?!"

OMG!! I have SOO many reviews!!!! I never expected to many! You ppl have made SOO happy. I love you all. ^_^ I'm starting to get a writer's block on this story. It REALLY sux. But I'm gonna keep writing to the best of my ability. Don't forget to review!!

Kristina Chang


	6. Begging? How Unlike You

A/N: YAY!! I have the next chapter! Finally eh?? I can't say how much I don't like this chapter. I dunno… I just don't like it. It just doesn't cut it, I think. Because I wrote Draco to be so damn OOC. But I don't know how else to write him to fit the chapter. I tried to make Draco like… well, Draco. But he just seems way too OOC. 

Well, at least I have a chapter out. I did my best in making this chapter. And I also revised the other chapters. Just a bit though, here and there, the stuff I didn't like and added stuff that made it a little better. 

Strip Down

Begging? How Unlike You…

By Kristina Chang

************************************************************************************

Last time: 

… He groaned softly in pleasure, his eyes closed, and almost lost it when Hermione turned around and started to rub him lightly through his pants with her hand. Draco let out a small cry softly.

"…Don't stop…Hermione…" 

Hermione immediately stopped and Draco's eyes flew open.

"WhAt?!"

************************************************************************************

"What are you doing calling HER for?"

"I-I-I… er… I don't know." Draco stuttered and blinked.

"I can NOT believe you! Here I am, right in front of you and you're thinking of that… m-mudblood. Isn't that what she is to you?" Hermione sighed with a frown while shaking his head but then realized what he was doing and nodded his head ferociously. Then she got off his lap. But the entire time she was feigning disappointment, when in actuality, was laughing at his predicament. After all, she IS Hermione.

"No. Wait. Come back." Draco's voice was hoarse and he was pleading, more like begging, for her to come back.

Hermione just laughed at him. 

"What is this? The all-mighty Slytherin King, Draco Malfoy, BEGGING? This is all too much for me. Begging doesn't phase me, unless you're on your hands and knees." She gave a smile and moved to walk away but Draco wrapped his legs around hers and stopped her movement.

"No, don't go. She doesn't m-mean… any-anything to me. You do. Do you see, FEEL what you do to me?!" Draco cried to her. Hermione did naught but laugh; however, she ended up going back to him anyway, seating herself casually upon him.

"Oh really? I can't be too sure of that." Hermione leaned in closer to his ear, inadvertantly causing her to blow whispers into his ear. Draco closed his eyes, feeling a shiver run through him.

"Well… what do you think when I say… Hermione?" Hermione felt him get warmer and grow harder and smirked at him.

Draco felt a surge of heat flow to his loins and he would have smacked himself if he could control his arms. He groaned in defeat and slumped in his seat, his head falling onto Hermione's shoulder. 

Hermione laughed at him. If she wasn't Hermione, she'd be one pissed off woman. And that's a force to be reckoned with. Luckily for Draco, she is Hermione and Hermione has always been rational. Of course.

"You don't even know WHAT you want. I would be doing her a favor in getting rid of you. You wouldn't be moping around her anymore. You'd be thinking more about me." She smiled somewhat evilly.

"And I don't like to share. Oh no, not. At. All." Hermione whispered the end almost threateningly. She suddenly stood up, cold air coming onto Draco's once warm lap. 

"Whatever shall I do with you? Not listening to the rules, thinking of another. Tsk tsk tsk. We can't have that, now can we? Simply unreasonable." She pouted and looked at the big grandfather clock. 

"Oh. Well, it's time to finish this. We've got… to go. HERMIONE needs her room back, I'm sure. Oh poo. And we didn't even get to the more interesting parts either. *sigh* Oh well. Perhaps there shall be a next time. Perhaps." She smiled at him and leaned in to meet his lips for the last time of the evening. They kissed for a longer time than before, but then Hermione pulled away.

Draco kept chasing her lips after she stopped kissing him.

"Wait. I don't even know your name. Tell me your name at least." 

Hermione thought a moment, but didn't answer him.

All of a sudden, there was a shout of surprise from somewhere in the room.

Several minutes previous…

"Are you ever going to tell me anything about you? Or even WHO you are?"

The girl in purple smiled at him mysteriously, but didn't say anything. She continued dancing for him.

Seamus longed to touch her, but couldn't due to their rules and his bound hands.

"Do you REALLY want to know?" The mysterious girl asked him in a whisper.

"Yes, desperately." Seamus answered breathlessly.

"You might be disappointed if you knew."

"That would be impossible. It just couldn't happen." In his mind, he added to himself, 'if you are the person I think you are, then it would be beyond impossible.'

Parvati heard Hermione announce that it was time to go and heard the clock chime one.

"Well, the moment of truth. You finally get your wish Seamus." Parvati reached up to pull off her mask, closing her eyes to shut out Seamus' reaction. 

As soon as she took the mask off, Seamus gasped.

"It's you." He said with awe.

When Parvati opened her eyes, Seamus was grinning widely at her. She went to untie his hands and didn't know what to make of Seamus' grin. After untying his hands, she stood with her back facing him. She gave a little yelp when she felt Seamus place his hands on her waist, then wrap his arms around her waist and hold her to him. He whispered into her ear.

"I couldn't have asked for a better person." Then he turned her around and kissed her on the lips, his arms holding her tight as if he was afraid she would disappear. She vowed to herself that she would never disappear from him.

Ron groaned for the millionth time. He felt that he was betraying Lavender by enjoying this show for this mystery girl.

"You know, there IS a chance that I would tell your little girlfriend about what transpired today." She smiled at Ron evilly. Ron gaped at her.

"Y-you wouldn't." he gasped out.

"You don't know WHAT I could or would do. You don't even know if I've already told her."

"B-but… if she knew, she wouldn't have let me come. So I KNOW you didn't tell her." Ron sounded confident.

"Ha. What if she didn't tell you she knew and let you come here anyway as a test? A test in which you surely failed." She said eyeing his pants.

"Hey! I can't help that, I'm a guy. And besides, I told you I didn't want you doing anything."

Lavender heard the clock chime and knew that was the cue to reveal herself.

"Well, I'm absolutely certain she knows of this little party." Ron looked scared, petrified even, because he was afraid of what Lavender would do to him.

"Do you still want to know who I am? You might die of shock." She grinned at him.

"No way. When I know who you are, I'll know who to haunt if Lavender kills me. And the suspense is just killing me."

Ron saw her lift her hand agonizingly slowly to her face and finger the mask gently. Then she pulled off the mask, forgetting about keeping him in suspense, instead wanting to see his reaction. She smiled gently at him.

Ron stuttered, unable to speak for a few moments.

"L-L-Lav?!!" Ron finally managed to sputter out. Lavender smiled angelically at him.

"B-but what was with all that other stuff?! You bloody scared me to hell! I would have peed my knickers if it wasn't you."

Lavender laughed at him.

"Oh, you're so cute, Ron. That's why I love you so much."

"Yeah… I love you too. I had thought it was you, but it just didn't fit. …… would you mind untying me now?" Ron grumbled to her.

Lavender kissed him and went to undo his binds.

Ginny was, at the moment, having a lot of fun kissing Harry and teasing him with her hands while sitting on him. Ginny giggled as she pulled away and Harry followed her.

Unbeknowst to Ginny, Harry was working free of his bindings and was almost finished getting his hands free. Just a little bit more and…

Ginny ran her hands through Harry's hair again. She just couldn't stop doing that, along with looking into Harry's eyes. So engrossed in Harry, that Ginny didn't notice his hands become untied and creep to her waist, almost touching her, but not yet there.

"Tell me who you are." Harry pleaded to her in a hoarse but demanding whisper.

"I can't. Isn't it better not knowing? You could just imagine me to be another. It could always work that way." Ginny replied.

"If you won't tell me who you are, I'll just have to find out myself." Harry put his hands on her waist and she jumped a little. Ginny moved her hands down Harry's arms to his hands and moved to remove them from her body. But Harry shook his head at her and held her hands in place.

"Uh uh. I'm the one in control now."

Ginny looked a bit shocked and was a little frantic. She struggled to get free, but Harry's Quidditch training proved useful and he was much stronger than she, so her struggle was in vain.

"Harry, let go." Ginny said to him firmly.

"No. Not until I know who you are." Harry held her two hands in one of his and the other went to her mask. In the dimness of reality, Harry heard a clock chine and Ron cry out a name in surprise, but Harry returned his focus to the woman who managed to capture his attention the moment she pulled off her cloak on the bed.

"This really is a beautiful mask, except for the fact that it hides your identity." Harry said before pulling off her mask.

Ginny's eyes were closed but they opened when she heard Harry whisper her name, astonished. Ginny opened one eye, then the next one to a happy Harry.

"So I guess you're not disappointed?" Ginny asked him cautiously.

"Never. Especially since it's you." Harry leaned forward to capture her lips in a sweet kiss once again.

"Well didn't we have fun? Good." Hermione asked the other boys. She'd gone to get her wand from the side of her bed and just walked back to the center of the room.

"Since all the girls are here… wouldn't that make you… HERMIONE?!" Harry wondered out loud.

Draco's eyes widened slightly, but neither he, nor anyone else, except Hermione noticed.

"No. I'm NOT Hermione. Absolutely NOT. My name is Alexial. And Hermione is currently at the library studying her arse… er… brain out. I love her, but she studies too damn much. Well then, I'm off. G'night."

"Wait! I don't know enough about you yet. You have to stay." Draco then looked around the room before remembering something very important.

"Hey! At least untie me before you leave!"

Alexial laughed at him. Looking back one last time, she summoned her robes with her wand.

"Toddles. 'Til next time, sweetie. I'll just… leave you for Hermione to handle."

"Hey! Untie me!" Draco called after her retreating figure but Alexial had already left, chuckling to herself.

Everyone laughed at him but made no move to untie him. Just then, Hermione walked into the room carrying a stack of books.* Her cheeks rosy red, and her breath came in nearly short gasps. Probably from running, thought the boys.

How wrong they were.

"Well well well. What have we here?" Hermione dropped her books onto her bed with a small plop. They tumbled all over her bed but she neither noticed or cared. She walked over to Draco, still tied to the chair.

"This is most interesting. I NEVER expected for her plan to work out so… well. She DEFINITELY got what she wanted. In my opinion- the biggest twit in all the world."

"What?! Who're you calling twit, mudblood?"

"I'm not the one tied to a CHAIR, am I?" Hermione deadpanned and smirked at him. He quickly shut up but shot her a glare, which she returned. Hermione looked at the other girls and winked at them slyly.

"Hello girls, have fun?" 

The girls all chorused a "hell yes!" and Hermione muttered to herself, muttering, "good, good." The she turned to Harry, smiling.

"See Harry? Didn't I tell you that it'd be fun?" Harry nodded furiously in response.

Draco was watching her the entire time. He felt a familiar aura coming from her, but he couldn't place it. Then he REALLY looked at Hermione. He realized, that she was beautiful. She radiated innocence and purity that was so natural and befitting to her and it drew him to her. Then, he realized that he was still tied to the chair. 

"Hey mu… Her… Granger. Would you mind terribly if you could untie me?!" Draco started off softly and politely but ended up sounding a little frantic as he finished the sentence.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. With a wave of her wand and a few choice words, the ropes were unbound and Draco was free.

"Thank you." Draco brought his arms to his front and stretched out his arms. Then he stretched his arms above his head, causing his shirt to open and expose his chest.

Hermione seemed transfixed to his chest, even though she'd already seen it. If one looked close enough, she seemed to be drooling a bit. Just kidding. She actually seemed very calm and seemed somewhat annoyed at Draco. She rolled her eyes at him.

"If you people are finished taking up my room… you may clear out." Hermione said. Everyone groaned. Hermione was… well, Hermione and she needed her room. 

The boys gathered up their and the girls' clothes. Ginny and Harry left first, holding hands, then Ron and Lavender, then Seamus and Parvati left. Parvati gave Hermione a wink and a huge smile. Parvati closed the door after her when she walked out.

'Don't they sleep HERE?' Hermione thought, confused. She noticed then, that Draco was still there, sitting comfortably in his chair. He hadn't moved a bit. He just sat watching Hermione move and talk, still sensing the familiarity that he couldn't place. Hermione looked at him, about to ask him why he was still there, but Draco spoke first.

"Why do you seem so… familiar all of a sudden?" Draco suddenly spoke.

Hermione seemed to facefault and from behind, you could almost see her sweat-drop like in anime.**

"Erm… I've only been going to school with you for six and a half years, Draco. Er… Malfoy." She tried to cover up the slip, but Draco noticed it.

"Hey. You called me Draco…"

"Yeah? So? What of it?" Hermione asked a little nervously.

"Does this mean… I can call you Hermione now?" Draco asked with a faraway look on his face. 

Hermione seemed startled at his response. She was expecting a retort or an argument to ensue about dirty mudbloods and tainting pureblood names or some such. But it hadn't come.

'Strange.' She thought.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Hermione answered back with an air of indifference.

"Hermione, you're good friends with Alexial, right?"

"Yeah." Hermione answered hesitantly.

"Tell me everything about her. Everything you know."

"First of all, you should stop. J-just shut up. Just don't speak. Second of all." Hermione slapped him hard across the face.

"This definitely ISN'T the Draco Malfoy I know. And I just wanted to do that… Well, third of all. Alexial is… Alexial. If you want to know so much, go ask her yourself. I will tell you that she is not a person you would think and she lives in another. You won't find anything about Alexial in the school records. She does not exist there. You won't ever find her, she'll find you." Hermione finished.

"Can you tell me anything? Anything about Alexial." Draco pleaded.

"Begging does not suit you, Draco Malfoy. And no, I will not tell you anything else of her. You can send her an owl." 

Draco felt that familiarity come back once again full force, but still could not place it.

"Tell me, what house, what year is she in?"

"Gryffindor, seventh year. Do not attempt to look for her. You will not succeed. And even if in a millionth of a chance that you did find her, you'd be disappointed." 

"That is impossible. She could look like an old hag or even Filch and it would not matter to me."

"Oh? And what if she looked like… me? What then?" Draco was surprised at that question and thought hard.

'That wouldn't be all too bad, would it? No… yes! It would! No… Hermione's beautiful, I saw that. But… wouldn't I be disappointed if Alexial, the girl I'm falling in love with, turns out to be… Granger?' he thought for a while but didn't say anything. Finally, he muttered a lofty, "I don't know." 

Hermione sighed.

"All right." She said, going to her bed.

Draco stood up, moving to the door.

"If you won't tell me anything about her…" he sighed, then opened the door, casting one last glance at Hermione. Her back was to him and she was lying on her bed, her books all over the floor. He left, shutting the door softly behind him.

The only thing heard in the room was Hermione's deep sigh and then her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in her clothes, dreaming of Draco.

*Lets say that Hermione put the books outside her room before the party. And the boys didn't see them because they were on the floor and they didn't care about them anyway.

**I know this isn't anime. But it's just funny thinking that. And I couldn't help it. It's not like she ACTUALLY facefaulted.

A/N: YAY!!! I have finished another chapter!!!! It's a joyous occasion!! ^_^ and wow! I have the next chapter almost finished. Yay!! I'll be finished with that in a few days. So never fear! I shall be finished soon!! ^_^ 

And I'd like to say to everyone: THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!!! I never thought I'd ever get that many people to read. I'm so… ::sob:: I just love you all!!! And I don't even think that this is all that great. But you proved me otherwise. Thank you thank you thank you!!! Read on! And review too.

Kristina Chang


	7. You Have A WhAt?

A/N: another chapter… another new thing… I'm not very happy with this chapter. But … blah… yeah, read the end for more notes. 

Strip Down

You Have a What?!

By Kristina Chang

************************************************************************************

Last time: 

"This definitely ISN'T the Draco Malfoy I know. Third of all. Alexial is… Alexial. If you want to know so much, go ask her yourself. I will tell you that she is not a person you would think and she lives in another. You won't find anything about Alexial in the school records. She does not exist there. You won't ever find her, she'll find you." Hermione finished.

"Can you tell me anything? Anything about Alexial." Draco pleaded.

"Begging does not suit you, Draco Malfoy. And no, I will not tell you anything else of her. You can send her an owl." 

************************************************************************************

The door opened and a young woman with long red hair crept stealthily to the only occupant in the room. She stood behind the figure on the bed and poked her. Once. Twice. Three times. The figure stirred and turned to face the woman. 

Hermione opened her eyes and saw big brown eyes staring back at her. She did what every normal person would do. She screamed. 

The woman started screaming as well, but quickly realized what was happening and put her hands over Hermione's mouth to muffle her screams.

"Hermione!!! SHUT UP!! It's only me." The woman first yelled to her but then spoke. She took her hands away from Hermione's mouth when she stopped screaming. 

"Oh. Hi Ginny. G'Night Ginny." Hermione slurred sleepily and turned over to continue sleeping. But Hermione had a hard time trying to go back to sleep when there was an insistent poking on her back. She tried swatting Ginny's hands away, but Ginny didn't stop poking her. Abruptly, Hermione turned around to face Ginny.

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY! Get OFF my back, STOP! And GET OUT!" Hermione yelled in her face.

"Eeww… morning breath." Ginny made a disgusted face p and laughed when Hermione's ears turned a little pink. 

"Come on 'Mione, it's almost 10:30 and you're STILL in bed! Get uupppp!!" Ginny resumed her prodding of Hermione's back.

"Ginny. Go away!…" Hermione whined with her face in her blankets.

"Come ooonn… the guys are wondering where you are and they want to ask you stuff!!! Come oonnn!!"

"Tell them I'm tired and to GO AWAY!" Hermione shouted, face in the blankets still.

"Fine. I just want to see HOW you go back to sleep. EVERYONE in the Gryffindor tower knows you can't fall asleep after being awoken." Ginny blew a raspberry at Hermione's back and flounced out of the room. Hermione sighed in relief and closed her eyes.

Hermione's eyes popped open and she sighed.

"I hate it when she's right. Devil Witch. Might as well get up. No use lying around all day. Oh, but it's so comfortable!" Hermione stretched out like a cat on her bed and rolled around some. "Oh, but there are books to read, homework to do. Aah… screw the homework. I'll do it tomorrow. It's not due 'til two weeks anyway. Alright. Now what do I do?" Hermione sat up and thought for a moment. 

'Might as well shower. I must be quite dirty from last night's… activities. And the sweat. EWW!! Oh… but MALFOY sweat…' she giggled. 

"That's even WORSE!" She said aloud and laughed to herself. She looked around cautiously, making sure no one was in the room. She didn't want anyone to think she was a crazy loon, now did she? She sighed, thinking, 'too late. Oh well.'

A few minutes later…

Hermione stepped out of the hot shower and into her room, clad only in her towel. She was startled to see dark gray owl resting peacefully on her bed.

"Hello there. Do you have something for me?" Hermione asked it. The owl hooted softly and stuck out his leg with a package and note tied to it. Hermione untied it and patted it on the head softly. Then she gave it something to eat from her "secret stash" (that everyone has). It got up, but didn't leave. It perched itself on one of her bedposts comfortably. 

"Hmm…" she ignored it and opened the note first. 

For You. Damien is also yours. 

"Hmm… Damien, are you?" Hermione spoke to the owl. It hooted softly in response. 

"Your previous certainly knew how to keep you well. The only person who WOULD send something would be… nah. Couldn't possibly be him. I wonder who you're from." Damien jumped down from the post and nipped at the package that came with him. Hermione picked it up and unwrapped the silver paper and green ribbon. It revealed a necklace from the box within. Hermione looked at it in awe. It seemed to resemble the necklace she wore last night. It was a silver necklace with a pendent. The pendent itself was the most awe-inspiring factor. An emerald was interwoven in a delicate embrace of silver. There were no words to describe how intricate the pendant was. It was breathtakingly beautiful. She put it on and admired it in the mirror. 

"Geez, your previous owner must be very rich. Certainly knows how to pick his jewelry." Hermione murmured. "Better not flash this everywhere. Not sure WHO it's FOR. Hmm… is it me, or is it cold in here?" she said to Damien. 

Damien nipped at her towel lightly. 

"Oh yeah, I'm still naked. Forgot about that." Hermione went to get dressed after telling Damien to go off on his own. Hermione got dressed in a comfortable pair of baggy black pants and a comfortably sized green t-shirt, not too big and not too small, with a dragon on the front. Then she skipped down to lunch, carefully remembering to tuck the necklace in her shirt so that no one would see it. 

Draco was in hurry to get to the Great Hall. In a rush, he turned the corner and felt a body crash into him. he nearly feel over but caught himself in time. The other person, however, was not as fortunate. 

Hermione was walking hurriedly to the Great Hall. She knew that Ginny and the others were waiting for her. She turned the corner and fell down with a headache and a bruised butt.

"What??" Hermione looked around, wondering why she would be on the ground and saw a pair of shoes. She looked up and saw one of the people she, as in Hermione Granger, would not really care to see.

"Hermione. You alright?" Draco Malfoy stretched out his hand to her and pulled her up from the ground. 

"Uh… thanks." Hermione brushed herself off and looked at Draco strangely. 

"Sure. No problem. Bye." Draco replied distractedly and continued to the Great Hall. 

'Strange child.' Hermione thought and followed him to the Hall. Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table, followed by Hermione, although unbeknownst to him. Draco went to sit next to Ron who was siting next to Lavender, who was across from Parvati who was next to Seamus who was… yeah, you get it, they're all there. Draco sat across from Harry and Harry noticed that Draco wasn't really acting like himself.

"'Mione what's with your clothes?" Harry asked Hermione when she stepped up to the table, eyeing her change of clothes. Hermione just shrugged. 

"Just felt like being … different today… felt like being extra comfortable, that's all." She answered him nonchalantly and sat down next to Draco. She pointed to him, mouthing to Harry, "what's with him?"

Harry shrugged lightly.

"I don't know." He said. 

Ginny looked at him weird, because he'd said that aloud when no one said anything to him. Harry just laughed nervously and waved it off, continuing to eat. 

Hermione laughed at them. She looked at her plate and saw a little emerald colored serpent slithering around on it. She reached out to take it off, but it disappeared right before she touched it. She wondered if anyone else had seen and looked around to ask. But Hermione never ended up asking because the owls flew in at that time and everyone looked up anxiously for their letters and packages. Hermione wasn't expecting anything for her so she started eating her lunch. She was famished since all that dancing last night took a lot out of her. All of a sudden a red box dropped from the sky and Damien landed on her shoulder. Hermione gave Damien a piece of her lunch and then examined the box skeptically and reached to pick it up. She realized it funny that no one noticed anything she was doing.

Draco was off in his own world, staring blankly at nothing, Harry and Ginny were talking animatedly to each other, Ron and Lavender were snogging, and at the table!! Have they no shame! And Seamus and Parvati were staring at each other lovingly. 

Hermione picked up the box and examined it carefully, turning it around in her hands. She decided to open it when she saw no note attached to it. Hermione pulled the silver ribbon and as it was unraveling, the box began to open automatically. She heard a tinkling and realized that it was coming from the box. As it unfolded, a creature slowly floated into view. It was Aenyra Faerie. Hermione had read about those in her Care of Magical Creatures book. Aenyra Faeries were extremely rare, extremely beautiful and could only be found in southern regions of the globe. The faerie was a silver color all over and had blue wings with white streaks. 

For someone to get her this, they'd have to be either extremely rich, extremely stupid, or just extremely good friends with her. Or at least WANTED to be. And now to the question at hand: who the hell sent HER one?!

Suddenly, as if they all broke out of a trance, or another world, Draco, Harry and the others looked at her new present, which was currently hovering in front of her, flapping her blue and white wings lazily.

"Hermione, what's THAT?" Harry asked. Hermione was about to answer, but someone else answered for her.

"Oh! I've heard about THOSE. My dad saw one once. Don't know where but he told me about it. It's an Aenyra Faerie! Those things are extremely rare and very few people have seen one." Surprisingly, it was Ron who answered for Hermione. But then Draco butted in. 

"So how is it YOUR FATHER has seen one before?"

"I don't know. Said something about looking through muggle things and one popped out of a chest or something. Right quickly flew out of there or something." Ron shrugged as he answered Draco's question.

"I used to have one." Everyone looked at Draco.

"Didn't do much. Just hung around me a lot. Strange… it looked exactly like this one… don't quite know WHERE it went…"

The faerie looked at Draco and flitted over to him. Draco stared at it, feeling a sense of recognition coming from it. Then, in an unexpected move, the faerie lightly kissed the tip of Draco's nose, like it had known him its entire life and was greeting him. Then it flew back to Hermione and did the same to her, seemingly connecting the two somehow. Everyone stared in awe as it did that. Then the aerie embedded itself into Hermione's chocolate brown hair. It looked no different from a clip or a barrette. A perfect disguise.

Ginny looked at Hermione, then Draco, and then back to Hermione. 

"Hermione… do you think… she's linking, or BONDING you two together?! Wouldn't that be funny?"

"Oh yes, hilarious." Hermione said sarcastically. "I'd just love to be bonded to the Amazing Bouncing Ferret that is King of Slytherin."

"Oy. Geez, 'Mione. Can you say personality disorder? Or two-faced?" Parvati whispered into her ear. Hermione just shrugged.

"Just thinking about a lot of things, that's all. I'm quick to snap and tend to be highly sarcastic. You know."

"Yeah yeah. I know." Parvati answered.

"Hey Hermione. WHO gave you and Aenyra?!" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It just showed up with my owl."

"What?! You don't have an owl." Ron countered.

"Yes I do. Damien here." Hermione gestured to the owl on her shoulder. Everyone stared at the beautiful gray owl.

"When did you get him?!" Ginny asked, astonished.

"Someone gave him to me." Hermione answered simply.

"Who would give you such a beautiful owl? AND an Aenyra?" Lavender asked.

"And I forgot to mention the necklace too." Hermione added. 

"NeCkLaCe?!!" Everyone said at once.

'Yeah. I'm wearing it now. See." Hermione pulled the necklace from under her shirt.

Everyone gaped at the beautiful necklace.

"It's beautiful." Parvati exclaimed.

"I know. Isn't it? I really want to who is giving me these things. And especially Damien. He's amazing. For an owl." 

Draco stared at the necklace that she had on, a look somewhat akin to surprise on his face. But it was quickly masked and no one ever noticed. Draco stored away this information and made a note to talk to Hermione later and continued to look like he was listening to their conversation.

"Oh 'Mione!! You have an admirer!!" Ginny squealed with excitement. 

"A WHAT?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed at once. 

"Well, Ginny… I suppose you're right." Hermione said with a smile. 

Authoress's Notes: Well, I think that was really bad. Since I didn't know how to stop this chapter. And and and and… I don't know how to write it!!!! Wahh!!! I'm really distressed over this. And I'm trying my hardest to write all this. I have the ideas. But I'm having trouble putting it down. I think from now on, the chapters I write are going to have nothing to do with the stripping except maybe with the referral and I thin I might end this with another 2 chapters. Yeah… and then with HSPA and all, the damn test. I think I'm gonna be pooped out with writing. But at least this isn't up after a month. Eh?? I think. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. ^_^

Kristina Chang


	8. Sorry to Disappoint

A/N: oy. I have no idea what to write!!! AAAHHHH!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: well… I DO own the first two movies. But… yeah… no… I really don't own the characters at all. Mayhaps, they'd be happier with their current owner. Although… I must say… they're very very cute. Too bad they're so young. =( 

^_~

Strip Down

By Kristina Chang

Sorry to Disappoint…

************************************************************************************

Last time:

"What?! You don't have an owl." Ron countered.

"Yes I do. Damien here." Hermione gestured to the owl on her shoulder. Everyone stared at the beautiful gray owl.

"When did you get him?!" Ginny asked, astonished.

"Someone gave him to me." Hermione answered simply.

"Who would give you such a beautiful owl? AND an Aenyra?" Lavender asked.

"And I forgot to mention the necklace too." Hermione added. 

"NeCkLaCe?!!" Everyone said at once.

'Yeah. I'm wearing it now." 

"I really want to who is giving me these things. And especially Damien. He's amazing. For an owl." 

"Oh 'Mione!! You have an admirer!!" Ginny squealed with excitement. 

"A WHAT?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed at once. 

"Well, Ginny… I suppose you're right." Hermione said with a smile. 

************************************************************************************

A little over a week had passed and Hermione was still receiving letters and presents, as well as flowers. Just yesterday, she received four roses. One in the morning, one in lunch, one in dinner, and one right before she went to bed. All were delivered by Damien. 

Hermione was in peaceful bliss, dreaming about a certain tall, blonde-haired, frosty-eyed Slytherin. Just as he was about to lean in and fulfill her desire to taste his luscious lips, a soft hoot brought her out of her reverie. 

Hermione sat up abruptly in her bed, looking to her left and seeing Damien perched on her nightstand, carrying a deep crimson rose in its beak. She reached to stroke his head gently after taking the rose from his beak. Then she reached her arms above her head to stretch out and she got out of bed, walking over to her window. 

Damien flew over to Hermione and sat upon her shoulder. Hermione had tried to follow Damien one day to see if she could follow him to her secret admirer. But Damien was instructed to take a most devious course and flew in and around many trees and the plains and once even going through the Forbidden Forest. Hermione lost him in there, she couldn't keep up on her broom. 

Ah, now you're wondering why she, of all people, would be on a broom. Well, last year, she decided to give flying another chance and managed to, eventually, get over her fear of heights and flying with help from her dedicated friends. And now, well, she had one of the best brooms around, a Nebulon, even better than the Firebolt. And Harry and Ron even managed to rope her onto the Quidditch team after seeing her playing soccer one day. 

Well now, back to the topic at hand. 

Hermione stepped away from the window and walked over to her dresser, placing the crimson flower in a vase that she kept the other flowers she got. There were over two dozen different types of flowers in there but the rose seemed to stand out the most after she placed it in with the others. Hermione looked over at the clock by her bed and noticed that it was already 7:45 AM. Breakfast was going to start in 15 minutes. She quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower and go down to breakfast afterwards. Damien left her shoulder and flew out the open window. 

Walking in the corridor down to the Great Hall, Hermione never noticed the appreciative glances many of the guys gave her. She'd learned to filter out everyone else's stare a long time ago, even if it was good, so she didn't notice anyone looking at her longer than necessary after she walked by them. 

The doors to the Great Hall were open and Hermione strode in like a queen. The Gryffindor Queen. Everyone turned to look at her. 

'What the hell is everyone looking at me for? Am I looking weird or something? They sure are acting stranger than their normal weird…ness. What happened while I was sleeping?' Hermione tried her best to ignore the piercing gazes of her classmates and everyone else got bored and resumed their eating.

"Hermione. Oy, Mione. Come on, I have something to tell you."

Ginny called out to Hermione, somewhat frantically.

"What is it, Gin? And why is everyone being weird… well, weirder than they normally are?"

"That's just it. Your act is done. It's gone. You're not very innocent anymore. Someone found out that we had that party and… well… you see."

"Oh. I do see…… is that all?"

"Is that ALL?!? I thought you cared about your image!"

"Well, yeah. But… I mean, I did. Well, it just seems like I don't care anymore. The only image I care about projecting is the image to hi… me. Why should I care what they think? I haven't really all those times. It's not like I'm going to start caring now, Gin. I mean, what's important is if I feel comfortable, right?"

"Hermione!! They're calling you a slut and more!"

"Oh, rEaLlY? Who's saying that? I'll hex them into next year, if they manage to avoid their next lifetime. Tell me, Ginny, who?"

Ginny didn't speak but raised an eyebrow and looked over at the Slytherin table, eyes fixated on one particular individual.

Hermione looked over and just couldn't help herself. She tried holding it in, but she couldn't. She let out a huge guffaw and started laughing. 

"Pansy Parkinson, Ruler of All Whores, calling ME a slut. Imagine that. Oh wait, I don't have to. Now THAT is genuinely hilarious."

Ginny laughed along with Hermione.

"Oh. There IS one more thing…" Ginny trailed off and stopped laughing, baiting Hermione purposely.

"What is it NOW?"

Ginny smirked and half-laughed before answering her.

"As of yesterday, you have a boyfriend. And you didn't tell me…" Ginny teased. "You two, were seen snogging, in the dungeon corridors, the transfiguration room, almost having sex in the library, and someone actually swears that they saw you two actually having sex in the lake. With the giant squid. What an imagination, eh?" 

Hermione raised her eyebrow as a sign to say, "yeah yeah, keep going". Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione and continued.

"Well, since you're so anxious to know. Your boyfriend's name is……" Ginny trailed off purposely to leave Hermione hanging. "Oh, I seem to have forgotten. Oh well, it's not important, is it?" Ginny shook her head and began to eat, as the food had appeared on the plates.

"Virginia Weasley. If you don't finish that sentence, I will make sure that you never remember even hearing of Harry Potter."

"OoOo… is that a threat??" Ginny teased.

Hermione raised her wand to point it at Ginny's head.

"Alright, alright. Your boyfriend is Draco Malfoy. Happy now?? Ruined my fun." Ginny pouted and went back to eating.

Hermione was frozen for a total of 12 seconds. Ginny counted while eating. Then, the reaction came.

Hermione burst out laughing even harder than before.

"Scratch that Parkinson thing. THAT is the funniest thing I've ever heard in my entire life."

"Er… Mione… I thought you liked him." Ginny said, uncertain.

"Oh… yeah. I do. Well, it's still funny." Hermione replied to Ginny. Ginny was confused so she just kept eating as Hermione kept laughing every now and then between bites.

Then, suddenly, Hermione got an idea. A deliciously devious idea. I colossal, a grand idea. (from Swan Princess, or is it the Grinch Who Stole Christmas? Both, most likely.)

"So… I'm his girlfriend, eh?? This should be fun." Hermione smiled evilly and stood up. 

"Oh no. Hermione, what are you thinking? Don't do it, Hermione. Drugs are bad for you. Don't do it. Er… I mean, don't think of these things. You're going to hurt someone."

"No I won't. Well… not much." Hermione's smile got wider, if possible. She took a final bite of her toast and started to leave.

"What are you doing, Mione?" Parvati looked up and asked when Hermione started to leave.

But Hermione didn't answer her directly.

"I'll see you in class, Ti." Hermione smiled angelically and walked away. Towards the Slytherin table. 

Draco was talking to Ron and Harry about, what else, Quidditch, of course, while Pansy hung all over his right arm. 

"Hey Mione. What are you doing over here?" Ron asked, when he noticed that Hermione was walking over to the table. 

"Hello Ronald. Seems like I've been walking over here a lot nowadays, doesn't it?" Hermione asked with a husky voice. Pansy turned to look at her and Hermione shot her a glare that promised many painful things. Pansy squeaked something out to Draco about homework or something or other and left in a panic. Hermione smirked as she fled the Great Hall. 

Draco could feel her standing behind him, but he didn't turn around. That is, until Hermione pulled on the back of his shirt to swing him around to face her. She switched her hand to the front of his shirt and pulled him up so that he was eye-level with her with him bending over to face her, giving him a nasty crick in his lower back. 

Without preamble, Hermione kissed Draco to the surprise of everyone in the Great Hall. There was silence within two seconds as they all watched them in shock.

Draco didn't know what to do when Hermione started kissing him so he did the only thing any normal person would do. He kissed her back. Five seconds passed before Hermione pushed him away and he fell back into his spot at the table. Draco hadn't gotten that familiar feeling out of his head and it had returned when Hermione kissed him. He'd had his suppositions, but now he just needed one more confirmation. 

Hermione looked at Draco's dazed face and giggled lightly. When he finally realized that he was looking out of the ordinary, he quickly put on a stone face. Hermione winked at him slyly, seemingly promising many more things in the future. Then she started walking away. A whiles away, Hermione turned back around and blew Draco a kiss, yelled out a "bye" to Harry and Ron, who were wide-eyed, staring at Draco and Hermione. Then she laughed loudly and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving a stunned Draco and a shocked Great Hall behind her. 

Immediately, Harry and Ron stood up and turned Draco around to face them, throwing him 200 questions per minute while the Great Hall readjusted and went back to their loud voices.

"What the hell did she do THAT for?"

"Are you and she together?"

"What is going on between you two?"

"Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?"  
"Have you heard the rumors?"

"Some of them are just hilarious."  
"Do you love her?"

"What about Alexial?"

Draco held up his hand to stop them, but they hadn't seen the gesture. So naturally, they kept asking questions… until Draco screamed in frustration.

"Would you two twits SHUT UP?! I'm trying to rally my thoughts."

"Sure." Ron said plainly.

"Of course." Harry said with a semi-serious face but mocking tone.

Draco thought for a couple minutes before looking a light spread across his face. But it was quickly squelched and he resumed the thoughtful face. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, shaking his head. Finally, he spoke up.

"Yeah. I don't think… yeah. I have no idea about anything. Yeah. I have no idea what I'm talking about. Yeah." Draco concluded lamely. 

Harry and Ron looked at him weirdly and nodded in affirmation sarcastically.

"You sure don't have any idea what you're talking about. I don't think you even made sense there." Ron said to Draco, shaking his head slightly.

"I know. It's just this thing is really… confusing. First there's Alexial. And well, I've neither seen nor heard of her. Ever. And now she's disappeared again. And then Her-Granger's acting weird. If weird is the right word to put her behavior lately." Draco said.

"I know. I noticed that as well. She turned into a totally different person since we came back this year." Harry added in his two cents while nodding to himself.

"Oy. Come on. Let's get out of here. We're going to be late for Sprout's class. She'd probably plant flowers in our brains if we're late." Ron suggested and they all got up to leave, laughing along the way. 

Hermione laughed to herself as she walked in the corridor that led to the Gryffindor tower and thought aloud to herself.

"Boy, the looks on their faces, priceless." She grinned as she mused to herself.

"And now I'm talking to myself. I MUST be loony." She chuckled softly to herself.

Seemingly stopping in the middle of a random hall, Hermione looked around and made sure everybody was in class and no one loitered in the halls. She was finished with classes for the day, since she studied Advanced Sixth Year Herbology and not regular (kinda like Honors or AP classes). Hermione turned to the big red tapestry with the Gryffindor crest on it that hung on the wall to her left and lifted up the bottom corner of it to reveal a small door. Hermione looked behind her one last time and ducked under the tapestry and into the door.

Draco walked with Ron and Harry to the greenhouses outside and said a small farewell. It just so happened that he took the same classes as Hermione and managed to have the same timetable as well. Now, he headed towards the Gryffindor tower to retrieve the book Harry had told him about. He managed to see Hermione look around and duck into the tapestry, her backside wiggling after her.

Now, in such a situation, what would a person such as Draco do? Pretend her never saw her and continue to the common room?…

Or follow her mischievous rear… er… body… er… her?

Of course, it would be obvious. Follow her. 

He crept up to the tapestry, silent like a predator, and lifted it up to reveal that small hidden door. Draco carefully unlocked it with a spell and opened it slowly, hoping Hermione would not be directly behind the door, staring at him as he crept in. Looking up, he sighed in relief to see an empty room. But he was surprised when he saw the room. 

There were three windows on the wall across from him and two on the wall to his left. There were no paintings, but almost all the free space was filled with bookshelves filled to the brim with, what else but books, of course. But what really clinched him was the fact that there was a bed that jutted toward him near the far wall, in between two windows. The curtains which were pulled back were an emerald color, the comforter black and the sheets and pillows so silver it looked like liquid mercury. At the end of the bed was a desk littered with parchments of all kinds and opened books. There was a couch in the middle of the room, also an emerald color with a gold lining and an armchair across from it of the same dressing. A small coffee table sat between the couch and armchair that was littered with papers as well as an occasional empty cup.

Draco looked up, startled, to his right where Hermione appeared from behind a door, steam billowing from behind her, she herself was wrapped in a small black towel, her golden brown hair trailing wet down her back.

"How long was I standing here if she took a shower AND washed her hair without me knowing it?" Draco mumbled to himself. 

Hermione looked at him with question on her face, but smiling a bit. She spoke to him.

"Considering I've been in there for about fifteen minutes, and when I came in, there was no one here. But also considering there being NO way you would know where this place is without following me, I'd say you've been standing there about oh… ten to twelve minutes." Hermione nodded to herself as she figured out the calculations.

"Now tell me, WHAT the hell are you doing in my room?!" Hermione said to Draco. Without waiting for a direct response, she started walking to the bookcase to the right of her. She opened it by grasping the right side of it and it swung open on the hinges on its left side. In the secret compartment was her clothes and undergarments.

Draco watched as she bent over slightly, her rump sticking out to entice him more than he already was, and pulled out a matching set of black bra and panties. Then Hermione turned around, holding them in her right hand, twirling her underwear on her finger.

"What do you want, a show? Turn around." She ordered and he obeyed, flushing a light pink.

Draco heard the towel drop to the floor with the sound that all clothes make when they drop and knew she was naked. He heard her put on her underclothes, taking her time and he grew hard just hearing it. He cursed himself in his head and hoped that his pants and black robes would shield himself from her sight.

After putting on her underwear, she dried her hair and fished a silk green night robe from her closet and tied it close lightly. She closed the bookcase gently, not making a noise and stalked over to where Draco was standing. She could tell he was uncomfortable by his posture, so horrible, and she imagined that he would be hard as a rock after her loud dressing.

Hermione laid a light hand on Draco's shoulder and he spun around abruptly, surprised at her touch. Hermione cocked her head to one side innocently.

Draco looked at her in her attire. The silk green night robe she was wearing did little to cover up her chest as it was tied so loosely and it was very short. About mid-thigh, maybe less, but not more. Her hair looked drier, he'd heard her run it through the towel.

"Why are you in here, Draco? You've never been curious about me. Little ol' mudblood Granger." Hermione stated plainly, tiredly.

"Maybe I did get curious." Draco answered mysteriously.

"Maybe you can get out of my room."

"What if I don't want to?" Draco whispered.

"Maybe I'd invite you in another time if you didn't look at me like you do."

"Oh? I still look at you in the same light? Even after that little show of yours?"

"Maybe I just want you to stop looking at me like I was a mudblood."

"I don't know, kid. You still look like a mudblood to me."

"Even with all the decorations, which were NOT for your benefit, and the spells… and the magic… and the… attraction?" Hermione had walked up to Draco with each word and whispered the last in his ear, her two hands on his shoulders, steadying herself as she stood on tiptoe. Her hands trailed to the silver dragon clasp of his robe and undid it, pushing it off his shoulders to pool on the floor in a black amorphous heap. Her hands still trailed slowly down his chest to the edge of his pants as she spoke to him in whispers.

"I know I'm breaking down those walls you've erected to keep me out. It's taken a while, but there's a hole big enough so I can crawl through now. And you can't keep me out." Hermione threatened in a whisper, but smiled at him. 

Her hands flitted up the front of the black dress shirt that contrasted sharply with his pale skin and began to lower as she unbuttoned the shirt, leaving it open. Then she lowered her hands more to finger the edge of his boxers, which were above his black pants. Her lips lightly touched his, teasing him. Her hands left light butterfly touches along his skin and shivered involuntarily.

'No doubt his boxers are the same color.' Hermione thought off-handedly and sneaked a peek down to confirm her suspicions.

"What do you want… from me?" he asked hesitantly, distractedly.

She smiled and kissed him thoroughly on his mouth. Then her hands went around to his back and played with the boxers again. Suddenly she grabbed the edge of them and pulled, successfully giving him a wedgie.

Draco cried out in surprise, yelling at the same time.

"Oy. Geez. Fuck! Hermione! What the hell did you do that for?" Draco half-yelled with a look of pain on his face.

Hermione's face was passive, playing the innocent but a devilish grin broke through her façade.

"I wanted to. And besides… I know something you don't know…" she taunted in a sing-song voice while retreating to her bed.

"If you'd, so kindly, get out. I want a nap before dinner. Bye bye, pup." She slid into the mercurious bed and the emerald comforter, snuggling deeply into the warmth.

Instead of listening to Hermione this time, Draco walked over to the bed, after fixing his underwear first, of course, and climbed into the bed after Hermione.

Hermione immediately turned around, but found herself trapped on her back. Two muscled arms barred her on both sides. Draco was held over her, on his knees and hands, his shirt fell around Hermione and the blanket was on top of him, forming a tent over him and Hermione.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing? Get out of my bed." Hermione said to him and put her hands on his chest, trying to push him off her but to no avail.

Draco felt Hermione's cool hands on his chest and almost forgot how to breathe. But he didn't know why.

"No. I followed you because I wanted to know something." He managed to say in an even tone, despite his breathlessness.

"Fine, whatever. But get off me, at least." Hermione reasoned, still trying to push him off.

"No. this way you HAVE to look at me when I ask you."

"Well, ask then. I don't want you hovering over me."

'How wrong that statement is.' Hermione thought. In this position, Hermione was looking at the muscles in his arms tense as he moved and felt the toned chest under her palms.

Hermione was waiting for a question as she stared at his chest, but it didn't come. She looked up at his face and saw that he was looking at her shoulder. Her BARE shoulder. The robe must have slipped down her shoulder and exposed it when she was turning.

Draco looked at the creamy white flesh of her shoulder and had a sudden urge to taste her skin. To see if it was sweet like honey or bitter from her soap. He licked his lips unconsciously.

Hermione was about to replace her robe on her shoulder when Draco started lowering himself with his arms like a push up nearer to her.

His lips neared closer to the bare flesh. He pressed his lips gently against her flesh, feeling the smoothness upon his lips. Then he reached out tentatively with his tongue. He felt more than heard Hermione gasp in surprise, shock wonder, who cares; he was tasting her, that's all that mattered. And she tasted like honey. He kissed along her collarbone to her neck and started licking and sucking at it like she'd done to him a week ago and she closed her eyes.

Hermione let out a small moan and Draco broke out of his slight trance. He pushed back up with his arms. A small spot on her neck where he'd licked and sucked at had turned red. He felt strangely pleased in knowing that he'd marked her. Possessive, even, but he shook off the feeling and returned to the beautifully flushed woman beneath him.

"Are you Alexial?" Draco asked suddenly, serious, but in a whisper.

Hermione's eyes flew open and stared at him, surprised. She didn't think he would have figured it out to soon.

Draco watched as Hermione's eyes seemed to bleed pale blue into her normally plain brown eyes. She opened her mouth to speak with a frown on her face.

"Yes. I'm Alexial. Sorry to disappoint. I guess… you know the something too."

~*To Be Continued…*~

Authoress's Notes: wow! I finally finished the next chapter. I'm hoping to be finished with this super long and tedious story soon. I'm just getting… I don't know, not sick of it, but I'm just anxious to finish it. Yupyup. ^_^ 

Til next time!! Hopefully soon. Toodles. 

Kristina Chang


	9. Final Confrontation

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I HAVE been busy... ok ok. That's no excuse, I know. I'm sorry!! It's been one year and 4-5 days since I last updated. Well, at least I'm out of high school now... sigh... I'm gonna miss it. That's for sure. Well, life moves on. So I wrote this a long time ago, but I didn't have time to type it. And now that I re-read it, I want to change it. So maybe I'll write two alternate endings??... Perhaps. Perhaps not. 

WARNING: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!! ABSOLUTELY NO MORE AFTER THIS!! I don't want to write anymore of this story. I'm tired of it. I wrote some other stuff though. Pretty good.

And another big ol' WARNING!!! It's a load of fluff!!!!! And on with the show... 

Strip Down By Kristina Chang

Final Confrontation

Last time:

"No. I followed you because I wanted to know something." He managed to say in an even tone, despite his breathlessness.  
"Are you Alexial?" Draco asked suddenly, serious, but in a whisper.  
Hermione's eyes flew open and stared at him, surprised. She didn't think he would have figured it out to soon.  
Draco watched as Hermione's eyes seemed to bleed pale blue into her normally plain brown eyes. She opened her mouth to speak with a frown on her face.  
"Yes. I'm Alexial. Sorry to disappoint. I guess... you know the something too."

'I was expecting him to be shocked, angry, scream at me for playing with his head or something or the sort, but none of those things happened. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He was smiling. No, that damned snake was grinning!' 

"I thought you'd be sorely disappointed, surely. I mean, wouldn't you have rather had a pureblooded witch? Someone more powerful, with more title, someone more... beautiful?" she ended in a whisper.

"But... you are all what you said and more. I couldn't imagine anyone more powerful than you. A muggle-born, and the top in her class all seven years, both in magical and academic abilities. A title is just what one makes their name to be and how much your influence is over others. I personally think that you can convince anyone in this entire school of anything you want. Now if that's not influence, I don't know what it. A title comes with time. After all, you are only 17. But, oh, I musn't forget, you already HAVE a title: Queen of Gryffindor. That's not good enough for you?" Draco lowered himself so that he was lying beside Hermione. His left arm draped on her chest, under her breasts, and his head propped up with his right hand on his elbow.

"You are the epitome of beauty. Aphrodite herself could not compare." At this, Hermione scoffed and was about to answer, but Draco silenced her. "I believe that, and nothing anyone could say would ever change that." Draco then gave a small laugh. "I do believe I'm rambling."

"No, don't stop talking. I like hearing you talk. Your voice calms me, I love it." Draco laughed at her and shook his head, nuzzling deeper into her neck.

"Dinner's starting now. Do you want to go?" Hermione shook her head slightly.

"Not really. I don't want to move. We can always go get something in the kitchen later."

"Yup, that sounds great to me." Draco settled his head into Hermione's neck and was prepared to take a nap when the door was flung open and in stepped their two best friends, Harry and Ron.

Now, Harry just raised an eyebrow at Draco, after which he looked at Draco with an approving face. Ron, on the other hand, was open-mouthed and pointing at Draco and Hermione's half-clothed bodies draped on the bed. Then, suddenly, he began laughing hysterically while trying to get words out in between his laughter.

"I SO knew you would end up falling for her! Those classes with Trelawney MUST have paid off, 'cuz I bloody well predicted this. EVERYONE ends up falling for Hermione in the end!"

At this, Hermione stood from the bed and swayed over to Ron, her robe hanging off her frame, exposing her assets. Once she reached Ron, she ran her fingers up his arm and to the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to hers.

"Oh, is that so? EVERYONE ends up falling for me?" Hermione asked him innocently. He nodded in return.

"Including... you? And him?" she nodded her head towards Harry. "And no doubt, him, as well?" She nodded back at Draco, who was sitting up on her bed.

Ron gulped noticeably and nodded. For some reason unknown, she seemed very intimidating to him and he was scared of her.

"Oh stop it, Hermione, he looks ready to piss himself." Harry reprimanded her and Hermione gave a little pout.

"I was only having fun. You know I'd never ever hurt Ron. Or scare him like that on PURPOSE." Hermione feigned innocence when speaking to Harry, and kissed Ron on the tip of his nose.

"Yeah, right. I've known you for six years. I know you. You'd take ANY chance to scare ANYONE." Hermione pouted at him, then seemed to regain her composure and straightened herself.

"Hmph. You think you know me SOO well, don't you? What are you two doing here anyway?" She walked to her armchair, the only piece of furniture not concealed with paper, and plopped down into it, crossing her legs.

"Well, we WERE coming to save you from your research... but since you weren't doing that and doing someone else...we should leave, eh, Ron?" Harry said to Ron.

"Of course, wouldn't EVER want to miss dinner! That's the most important meal of the entire day! Let's go then, Harry." Ron took Harry's arm and began to lead him out of the room, but they were stopped before they even took two steps.

"Hey, since you two are here anyway, I'll go with you."

Ron turned and addressed Draco with a playful look in his eyes.

"Oh, dear no, Draco. We'd NEVER want to interrupt your PRECIOUS time, ALONE, with Hermione. You be a good boy, and... stay here. Now, be mindful, listen to whatever Hermione says. She's a real devil in bed. Er... not that I would KNOW, of course." Ron tried to cover up his laughing, but a few chuckles broke out.

"RON! You liar! I have NOT been in bed with you! Or ANYONE!"

"Oh, yes you have! Remember that time last year around September, you spent the night in our dorm. You pretty much jumped into my bed!"

"Oh, but that was just because I had a nightmare." Hermione said lamely.

"I know." Ron grinned at her cheekily.

"Ron! You sly devil, you." Hermione exclaimed.

"Right-o! I only learn from the best, eh?" Ron winked at Draco, who was still on the bed.

"You?! The best? Ha, funny. I could die laughing." Hermione deadpanned.

"Hey! I AM the best. If I'm not, who is? You? I think not. Ha! I laugh at you." Draco said playfully.

"Gah! You people are so... grr...!" Hermione exclaimed in frustration.

The boys laughed at her while she scrunched up a face of frustration.

"Well, are you two going to dinner or not? If not, we'll just leave you two... er... alone." Harry asked. Hermione was just about to answer "yes" but Draco beat her to it.

"No, I think we'll stay here for awhile. Have a great dinner. Bye!" Draco rushed up from Hermione's bed and pushed Harry and Ron out of the room.

"Don't forget protection...!" Harry and Ron shouted out after them as they were being ejected.

Once Harry and Ron were efficiently shoved out of the room, Hermione pounced on Draco, climbing onto his back and surprising him greatly.

"Why did you answer for me? I was going to go with the! I need to get out of this stuffy room! And I'm hungry..." Hermione whispered furiously into his ear. Her legs clamped around his waist for a better grip and her arms went around his shoulders.

"Well, I was hoping we could stay here for a while, and eat dinner later, in the kitchens." Draco explained. He started walking towards the bed, mindful to sidestep all the papers, books, and cups.

"Sounds fun!" Hermione replied sarcastically. "Tch. And pray tell, WHAT are we going to do here?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'll find something, I'm sure." Draco dropped onto the bed, so that Hermione was under him. She made an "oof" sound since she wasn't expecting that. Draco then turned to look at her. His legs straddled her about the waist and he took her hands and locked them above her head.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Gonna have some fun."

"What?! And how are you supposed to do that without my cooperation?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to convince you then. Hopefully, it won't be too hard." Draco leaned down on the way to kiss her lips but moved to her neck at the last moment. He rained kisses on her supple neck and gave her a few hickeys, including one that would be sure to stay for a couple days.

"Have I gained your cooperation yet? Or am I close?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Close, but not yet..." she replied a little breathlessly and in a sing-song tone.

"Oh? What about now?" he moved up the side of her neck to lick and nibble at her ear.

"Uh-uh." Hermione shook her head slightly. Draco moved to the corners of her mouth and started kissing there.

"Yet??" he asked in a whisper.

"Absolutely..." she replied breathlessly.

"Finally." Draco replied and moved on to kissing her on the mouth, plunging his tongue into her sweet mouth. He moved back to her ear and whispered one word.

"Lovely." He gave a small contented sigh and dropped down onto her, but still supporting most of his weight with his arms so as not to crush her.

"You taste heavenly." He remarked.

"Oh? You taste... warm." She replied in return.

"Warm?" Draco raised up on his arm to look at her questioningly.

"Yup, warm. When I first saw you, you exuded a cold, aloofness. After meeting you, you were ice, maybe a little bit of frost too. Over the years, as you became friends with MY best friends, you began to melt... and now, you're warm."

"And... when will I be... hot?"

"...I don't know. Care to find out?" Hermione asked playfully.

"For you, always willing." Their lips met once more and did not part for a long time. They even stayed together as they joined souls, bodies, beings. And Draco became hot and so did Hermione.

The Next Day... 

"HERMIONE!! Do you know where Draco is? He's not in his tower..." Ron trailed off as he became fully aware of who was standing in the bed sheets trying to find his boxers. Another someone, however, wasn't even trying to cover herself up and was walking into the bathroom, birthday suit and all or well... nothing.

"Oh, hey Ron. What are you doing here?" Draco asked as he finally located his boxers and was in the process of putting them on. When Ron didn't answer, Draco looked over at him.

Ron stood, stance apart, mouth agape, eyes wide, and fingers pointing from him to the bathroom and back again.

"Yes. We did have sex. It's only natural, Ron. One day, Lavender might get tired of waiting for you to get the picture and want it from you too. And then you'll have to put out, even if you don't want to." Draco walked to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You always have to listen to the woman. If you want to live, that is. Where's Harry?"

Ron snapped out of his trance when Draco touched him.

"I know! I've done that! Anyway, Harry's not here." Ron snapped.

"Well, apparently." Draco answered dryly. He walked around the room, trying to locate his clothes, which were randomly strewn about the room.

"Oh, he's around, I suppose."

"Who's around WHERE, Ronald?" Hermione stepped out of her bathroom, a forest green towel wrapped around her body and one piled on top of her hair.

"Oh, here and there. Probably with my sister..." Ron answered, sounding a little angry.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and walked to her closet. Upon seeing this, Ron turned to face the door. Draco silently wondered what he was doing. And then Hermione dropped her towel. Well, more like, threw it off her body. Draco "ooh"-ed in his mind. Then he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"So what's happening with you two? Are you hitting it off, then?" Ron asked, still facing the door.

"Ron, you sure have a way of asking about the obvious." Hermione stated. She pulled out a pair of her favorite dark blue undies and a bra and put them on.

"What to wear, what to wear." Hermione muttered to herself. Apparently, she'd said it very loudly because Ron answered her.

"You should wear that black shirt with the lion holding the snake. That's pretty appropriate, don't you think? I mean, you have conquered Draco. In a way."

"Good suggestion. I like that shirt. Lucky there are no classes today. Else no one would be able to see my favorite shirt." Hermione scrounged amidst her black robes in her closet for aforementioned shirt. A few minutes later, she emerged, hair tangled in her face, breath short and the shirt in hand.

"Found it!" she exclaimed.

"I see." Ron said dryly. He was sitting on an armchair, once covered in parchment and weighed down with older tomes, with a far off look on his face.

"Ron, you better not be sitting on my research, or I swear I'll..."

"Hex me into oblivion, yes, I know, I know. I swear you love saying that. Yes, I did move your research. I don't really know if you actually can..." Ron trailed off, for he just committed a taboo. Hermione halted her movements and stomped over to Ron.

"Excuse me?! Did you just doubt ME?!?! If you really want a demonstration, I can show you right here, right now. Give me your wand. I'll bloody freaking show you to doubt ME." Hermione crawled all over Ron and searched in his pockets for his wand, often grabbing places she shouldn't have grabbed too hard.

"Ow! Hermione! I don't have my wand! Harry's borrowing it! Get off me!" Ron nearly yelled.

"Fine! I'll use mine, no, it's in the bathroom, I'll use Draco's, it's all the same. I'll hex you into your damned next life and let's just see if you ever doubt me again. You bloody... best friend or not, I don't care..." Hermione kept muttering to herself as she searched for Draco's wand in his clothes, forgetting that she was only wearing underwear.

Ron was beginning to fear, just a little, for his life right now. He knew that Hermione didn't back out of promises and anything she said, she'd do. He began to fidget a little hoping Draco would finish his shower and come save him from his deranged best friend.

"Hermione, what are you doing with my wand?" Draco stood in the doorway of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Just as Hermione was about to mutter a curse to hex her best friend, Draco crossed the room to he in a few long strides and snatched the wand from her hand.

"Oh, thank you." Ron exclaimed breathlessly. His arms were crossed in front of his face like an "x". Like that was going to protect him from Hermione's wrath. Yeah, right.

"It's alright, I still need to teach you homework, eh, mate?"

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose so." Rom lowered his arms cautiously until he saw that Draco had a firm hold on Hermione.

"Yes, well, I should be going now. It is getting rather late. Bye!" Ron dashed off with a smile and left the two lovers alone.

"What in hell? It's two in the afternoon. It's not late at all. That git is hiding something from me."

"You know, the world doesn't revolve around you, love?" Draco commented on her last statement.

"But yours does, right?" Hermione asked him in return. She glided to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought his head down close to hers for a chaste kiss.

"Oh, I don't think so. Come back here." Draco crushed Hermione's body to his and kissed her thoroughly until her lips were red and bruised when they parted. Hermione smiled at him with a goofy grin.

"Let's go get some food from the kitchen, huh?" Hermione suggested.

"Wait, I need clothes." Draco whined.

"And so you do." Hermione exclaimed, playfully shocked.

"And so do I. Oh, but I like you so much better like this."

"So you would rather I prance around in public with only a towel. Ok, I can do that." Draco stated and started walking towards the door.

"No! No one is allowed to see you like that! Only me! ME!" Hermione protested and pouted. "Possessive, aren't we?" Draco teased.

"Of course." Hermione stepped closer to Draco.

"You are mine." She whispered and Draco raised an eyebrow in question.

"...As I am yours. Forever." Then they claimed each other. Their souls forever entwined together.

Finish. Authoress's Notes: Yeap. It's finished. Totally over. No more. None! Finuto! Fin! The End. Done. I don't want to write this story anymore. Too much and it loses MY attention. It took me so long just to finish this story. Really, more than 3 chapters to write and I suck. Maybe I'll do a long one-shot sequel. I'm not sure. What do you think? Review and reply. I could really use some help thinking about what to do after this. I've got some ideas, but it's really in depth and elaborate. I don't think I want to add that to this simple ending. Any questions, e-mail or review. Review… yeah, that's a good idea. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 

Toodles!


End file.
